SasuNaru: State Your Purpose
by SilverPen Sasuke
Summary: Sometimes, you have to learn the hard way. Naruto learns that when you have sex with your boyfriend and you have an evil demon who hates you, life can turn into a nightmare. MPREG, slight gore, and yaoi -boyxboy-
1. Prologue

This story is once again with the characters –most of them- have animal tails and ears

This story is once again with the characters –most of them- have animal tails and ears. This story might move very quickly with the plot since I was in a big hurry to get it out of my mind while I had an idea in my mind.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, but I do own the story. MPREG, GORE, and YAOI –boyxboy-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Prologue**_

I always thought about my feelings toward him. My friends always told me I would get nothing out of being in love with the black cat, but I didn't pay any attention to what they said. Maybe they were trying to make me unhappy. If he didn't want to love me, I'd find that out after I told him how I feel.

Well, I told him that day. The cat kept his cool expression on, but I could feel the happiness emanating off of him. His fur was ruffled and I was glad he felt happy that I told him. I remember it so clearly, even now. He had grabbed my tail and pulled me towards him in a gentle manner, then kissed me on the lips. I was blushing so hard he had to laugh, saying I looked like a tomato… his favorite vegetable. I laughed a little under my breath and pulled my tail away from him and patted the fur down. He watched me and my ears went up… I was so happy then and I am now.

Except for now… I'm going through changes I never knew about. It burns so much and it's hard to think about. Maybe I should ask baa-chan to check me out sometime, though it might not help. Having a demon inside you could mean trouble at any point of your life. And there was the fact that I was in love with a black cat and we lived together… It could be my mind playing tricks on me.

I can start at the beginning and then you might understand my situation. It's a lot easier to explain once you've heard the entire story. I let you in on it all…

-o-o-o-o-o-

**It's just the prologue, but I promise it gets better. ALSO, it IS from first person point of view... I will have two stories like that :3 I like first person. THANKS FOR READING. **


	2. Chapter 1: Learning the Hard Way

It's the first chapter of the story

It's the first chapter of the story! I hope you guys enjoy it cause I took forever to write it for some reason... sometimes starting a story off can be so difficult...

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Naruto, but I do own the story and certain characters that ARE NOT related to the original anime. MPREG, slight GORE, and YAOI –boyxboy-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Chapter One – Learning the Hard Way**_

I screamed at him and he screamed back. It always ended up this way in the morning between us. We were still young so it probably affected us both. 18 years old and neither of us could control ourselves. I hadn't gotten enough sleep last night and then he had probably been up the whole night staring at me and listening to me talk in my sleep. Now he knew all my dreams… they were mostly about him. Thank the gods he didn't repeat them to me; I knew he loved me.

"Hurry up and get ready! We have to go training today. I don't care what you say, but I'm going to leave without you if you aren't ready in ten minutes!" he yelled at me. My tail twitched and I smiled. Sasuke always said that, but he never left without me anyway. He was one of those people who brooded over their lover like a spear would be driven through their heart at any second. Yeah… that was it. He would never let me get hurt anyway. The only one who was aloud to hurt me, if need be, was him.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "You say it but you never mean it, teme!" I laughed and shot up from my place on the couch and sped into my room. Sasuke didn't follow me, but I heard him growl behind me before I slammed the door shut. Quickly and quietly, I hurriedly threw my uniform on. Then I went over to the mirror where my headband rested. Of course I picked it up and put it on. Then I ruffled my hair up so it looked normally messy and looked in the mirror. Sasuke always said I looked beautiful, but what would I know? I was always self conscious and he knew it.

My hair stuck up in different directions and it was that golden blonde color. Then there were my bright blue eyes. People always said they looked like pools or the ocean. I couldn't see what they were talking about… The uniform I wore was a jounin uniform with all the little scrolls tucked in the pockets. I matched Sasuke. I couldn't go anywhere further to look at myself as there was a pound on the door of my room.

"Baka! Hurry up! I'm gonna come in there in a second whether you're naked or not! I've seen you a million times before!"

There he was, bragging again. I didn't care if he'd seen me in a dress or not and I wouldn't let him in. He knew how self conscious I was and it wouldn't change.

Another pound on the door was issued before I opened it to peek out and give him a big grin. Sasuke's black cat ears were back, lying flat against his head. His tail swished angrily behind him. I knew he was mad, but usually he didn't show it. "Fine, I'm ready okay?" I said and opened the door up more and he moved out of the way as I walked out and shut the door. He rolled his eyes and smirked, grabbed my left hand and pulled me toward the front door.

"Tsunade is gonna be pissed if we don't get there. Let's go," he said, his ears up now as he pushed me gently out the door. Sasuke heard me grunt and he looked at me worriedly. I gave him a cute look with a pout before he sighed and locked the door. I knew he couldn't resist that looked… NEVER could he resist that look.

He turned to face me and I smiled. Sasuke let himself smile a little before he panicked again and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs and out into the street towards the Hokage's Mansion. "Sasuke! Calm down! Baa-chan won't kill you for being late once!"

In response, I got a loud growl and I felt it rumble through his whole body, shaking even his hand. I got the message right away. He hates to be late… how could I forget that.

To my surprise, we actually got there right on time. Tsunade was happy and so was Sasuke… for the time being anyway. She sat at her desk, giving Sasuke and I a small smile and I stood there with a blank expression. It was always hard to read her mind when she did that. The cat beside me bowed and he walked up to her desk, me right on his tail.

"Alright, we're both here for the mission," was the simple thing Sasuke said and nodded to her. Tsunade glanced from him to me and I smiled when she looked at me. "Right. Today's mission will be a B rank mission. We need you to escort an important alias to one part of Konoha so she can deliver a bag of medication to someone located in the area. You'll meet the alias at the Village Gate at 12 o'clock."

"Why are we here so early~?"

"Because I needed to explain that to you…"

"See! I told you that we could be late and she wouldn't care!" I joked and elbowed Sasuke on the arm. He jumped slightly and didn't look at me as Tsunade handed him a manila envelope.

She looked at me, no smile on her face now. Then she looked back to Sasuke quietly. "All you need to know about the client and what she needs to do is in there. Don't lose it…"

Sasuke nodded to her in response. "We'll be back ASAP then…" he said and quickly slipped the envelope into his backpack.

He looked to me and nodded before we both turned and headed for the door. As soon as we were safely outside the range of hearing of Tsunade, he had to make a remark.

The cat looked at me and rolled his eyes. "One of these days she's going to kick you off my team and make us both work alone… of just punish you somehow."

"She can't do that though! We live together and she can't do anything about there."

"Bet you 200 yen that she can."

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't take bets…" I said before yawning loudly.

Before we knew it, both of us had decided to just wandered around town, walking together, until the time arrived for us to meet our client.

-o-o-o-

He ran ahead of me to hurry for the Village Gate. I wanted to get this missions over with as much as he did because then we could spend the free time from 'mission time' together. We did that anyway since we lived together, but sometimes it happened that he would get a mission and I wouldn't and I'd be at home waiting for him. Then there was a chance that we both got separate missions… it happened way too much for my liking.

My mind reverted back to what we were doing and I wondered what this girl client of ours looked like. I smiled and thought about how she might be pretty… or ugly… or normal. It was always different for each mission. I was hoping she was just a normal citizen of Konoha or something close to that.

Sasuke was the first to spot her. How he knew it was it was unknown to me. The cat had probably taken a peek at the files in that manila envelope. The stupid fur-ball. It surprised me though to find who we were working for. It was a really pretty, young girl. She looked about a year younger than the both of us, but she was maturing fast. I couldn't take my eyes off her… erm chest. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes, which made me feel a little happier. She looked a little 'non-normal' if you know what I mean. Her eyes were just different. She wore a purple top and a black skort of some sort. After Sasuke had talked to her for a moment, I learned her name was Yukayo Kintaru. Interesting name for a girl like that. She began talking about the medicine she was carrying. Yukayo had to take it to a small part of Konoha for her father, a man named Danto; who needed the medicine urgently for his patients who had some unknown disease. So we were to protect the father's pride and joy on the journey? I knew this would end in some type of disaster if I knew disaster when I see it.

The looks she was giving Sasuke was bothering me. She kept eyeing him up and down as he watched her. Yukayo handed him the bag with the bottles of medicine, but she continued to look him over. Now I had the urge to slap her, knowing the images she was getting in her girly little head. Sasuke was mine. I should have taken a marker and written 'Naruto's' on his forehead. Then she would know. "I see I have two awesome people to protect me on my way!"

Glad to see she knew I was actually there.

"It's not a problem. We have to do our job…" Sasuke said, putting the bag over his shoulder carefully.

Yukayo squealed a bit and smiled, her face a little red. "I'm glad to see you're so eager!"

I rolled my eyes and huffed. Okay, I was HALF there. Boy-crazed girls always scared me, and then there were the ones who annoyed the crap out of me when they flirted with my boyfriend. I don't know if you could call what she was doing flirting, but yeah, it seemed a lot like it.

"Can we go now?" I interrupted. The girl gave me a glare and her ears were suddenly visible. I just realized she was an animal too. She had deer-like ears and she probably had a white tail too. Good, does anyone here have a gun? She'd look good on my bathroom wall; it might scare the smell away.

"Don't rush you're friend there, blondie!" she snorted and smiled at Sasuke. I knew he rolled his eyes and then his tail lashed once. My ears were back against my head and I would hiss at her if I could. Maybe I should show her that Sasuke was mine with a quick kiss. That might make her look at him and me differently then. Sasuke shook his head. "He isn't rushing me. Naruto's just trying to get something across, alright? Stop flirting with me."

Strike one! I could tell he was trying to tell her that he didn't like her.

Yukayo blinked and her smiled went away. "Oh… well, let's go then?"

I smiled as Sasuke turned around to face me. He smiled a bit and I knew he was thinking before he spoke. "Don't bother her. She's just like Sakura alright? She'll have to get over it if she catches me kissing you. Just let Yukayo go." I nodded to him and looked over his shoulder at Yukayo. Man was I jealous of her? NO; I wasn't jealous of an attention whore. I just wanted her to not be checking out my Sasuke. I looked back to Sasuke; still making sure Yukayo was looking at us. I gave him a quick, but gentle peck on the lips and he blinked in confusion at the quick kiss. Yukayo gawked at me and I smiled. Good, maybe she'd take that as a warning.

"Let's just hurry up and go? I won't do anything irrational."

-o-o-o-

Only one night did we have to share a bed with that silly brat? And that meant no fun what so ever while she was there. The same night, I fell asleep and awoke to be confronted by something I wished had never happened during that night.

I thought it was a dear at first. It was a dream, but it changed so much so that it had morphed into me standing in front of that giant cage; the water splashed against my feet as something moved around inside that cage and everything was dark. I could feel heat flooding out from in front of me. I wanted so bad to reach out, lean in and strangle that beast. He was now ruining my good night rest.

"_**I see you're still with the gravity defying hair-do boy…"**_

"_Hey! He has a name!" _I yelled at the giant fox. His eyes were glowing brightly in anger now.

"_**And you sleep with him, the same sleeping bag, even when someone else is there with you. Let alone a girl? I'd like you to take the girl instead of him…" **_came the deep and stressed voice.

I snorted. _"We only had two sleeping bags and she needed one. I'd rather be with Sasuke anyway; thanks for the offer."_

The fox shot me a glare and a loud growl rumbled throughout the room. I blinked, knowing he wasn't as scary as he seemed. It wasn't that hard to believe he would never get out of that cage and he would die with me. _**"I don't know where you're preference for boys came from… but it scares me. Now I brought you here for something important. I know how much you like that cat and I need to let you know what's probably going to happen in the future."**_

"_What are you talking about?" _I growled, my own tail lashing about in furry. Was he going to try and hurt Sasuke somehow?

Kyuubi began talking, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. It was like he was drifting away from me, the rumbling voice getting lower and lighter until I couldn't hear him anymore.

That's when I realized I was waking up. The fox had been cut off in the middle of an explanation. It seemed so important. I knew it had been from the beginning since he hadn't contacted me recently.

Something else was bugging me as I began to wake. I could hear a familiar voice calling my name and it became clearer. Sasuke was calling me to wake up. Man, he sounded worried. My eyes fluttered open and I found him staring down at me, smiling a bit. "Finally you're awake. I was getting worried, Naruto…" he said and sat back. I yawned and stretched, sitting up. Sasuke looked at me and his face no longer looked worried.

"I've been trying to wake you up and you were deep in sleep…" he said, his ears back against his head a bit.

I yawned again, covering my mouth. "Sorry… it was another factor keeping me asleep…" I growled, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh…" Sasuke said nothing more. He was the only one who understood and kept it quiet. He looked at me, then across the tent we slept it at Yukayo and then back to me. "I tried to wake you up first. Now we have to wake princess up…" Sasuke murmured and leaned over me, across my lap, to brush his hand on the girl's shoulder. She shifted and I heard her grunt lightly before sitting up.

"Time to wake up!" I said and smiled. It almost sounded like I said that in a sing song voice… I didn't try to do that. Sasuke gave me a weird looked and Yukayo just blinked and gave me a disgusted look.

Yep; now I knew this mission was going to be tiring and just painful. But I could live with it. Just as long as Sasuke was by my side.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hope you enjoyed the story! :D

_-SilverPen Sasuke_


	3. Chapter 2: By Myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I do own the story :3 MPREG, slight gore –sometime- and YAOI!

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**CHAPTER 2 – By Myself**_

Sometimes it was like I was by myself for my whole life, never anyone there to love me or care for me. Then I remembered how my best friend, Gaara, was in his time. He lived alone his whole life; the only ones that were there for him were his brother and sister. I didn't like the thought of it.

And then there was Sasuke who loved me. I didn't feel lonely anymore when we both were able to tell each other we were in love. Right now, he definitely wanted to show me how he felt because he wouldn't let me out of his arms. I had my face buried into the side of his neck. Damn, he smelled so good. I'm not sure of what, but he smelled so good. His ears twitched and one brush against my neck. He was so close and it just felt so good and so right. If anyone denied it was wrong to be with him, I could give them so many reasons we should be together. Sasuke pulled me closer to him a bit. His skin felt a little bit colder than mine. I was like a heater to him. He always told me it was hard to sleep when I wasn't sleeping next to him. It just felt too cold. Great; my part time job is a space heater for my lover. It's a better job than you think, though.

"You warm enough?" I whispered, but it was more like a mumble into his neck.

"Yeah… the blanket would help, but I'm good…" he murmured. "Are you comfortable?"

"Just as long as you're here… I still missed that we couldn't mess around on yesterday's mission… stupid girl ruined our fun by us all having to share a tent…"

He smirked and I felt him move a bit. "She can't help it. I should've packed another small tent… I didn't know that we were going at such a slow pace…"

I sighed and moved down a bit lower so that I was cuddling into his chest instead. I moved one arm from around his neck to down next to me so I could toy with one of his taught nipples. I heard him gasp and I snickered and let go. "See, I couldn't have done that…" I licked him gently on his arm.

He leaned back, letting go of me and he looked at my face. "Doesn't mean you couldn't have…" he smiled and brought his hands up to cup my face in between his cold hands. I shivered and he took notice.

"See, without me you'd be living in a freezer half the time…" I smiled and licked his hand. He rolled his eyes and let go, grabbing a hold of the blanket that was at the other end of the bed and pulled it up so it was over both of us. Sasuke ignored me for the moment and covered up and rolled over to turn away from me. If he thought he could go to bed now, he was mistaken. I inched over towards him and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't realize what I was getting at probably. He looked over at me and blinked.

"What?"

"Nya? Please Sasuke-kun~?" I dragged his name out in a cute manner. "I love you and you love me… please?"

Sasuke let out a huff and he rolled over to face me. "What?" he repeated. I smiled and kissed him on the lips quickly. "You know… we both know… you can get out of your boxers now…" I smiled.

The cat snorted and moved over so he was lying literally on top of me. He stared down into my eyes and I stared up into his. He was pushing me down into the bed with his hands and he stared at me. Sasuke blinked and I smiled.

"I win!"

"I can't see why we need to do anything… ever heard of anything such as sleep?"

"No, but I bet you've never heard of 'don't listen to other's dreams' now have you?"

"Can't help it you talk in your sleep. Plus, your dreams are so much more interesting than mine… I like to listen to them… You sound like you have so much fun…"

"Yeah, teme… but you are always the one on top so I HAVE no fun…" I mumbled, smirking as he began to trace the red tattooed demon marking on my stomach with his index finger. I don't have clue why, but Sasuke always found my tattoo interesting. Was it because it was there because of my demon or just because he thought it looked sexy on me?

I shook my head and smiled, tugging on the string that hung off of Sasuke's boxers, pulling them tighter around his waist. Dang, my lower was so skinny, but he could say the same thing about me. He was skinner though, I mean really skinny because he's a cat. Sasuke is a cat and he is to be agile… in lots of different things. The cat snorted and I moved my arms so they were wrapped around his neck.

I stuck out my lower lip in a pout to try and get his attention. I pulled him down a little closer to me, but he was doing a pretty good job of resisting. Sasuke leaned down and kissed me deeply, but it was too chaste. Then he took my lower lip into his mouth and he sucked on it for a moment before biting it gently.

We both knew how teasing and fun it was to annoy each other. And we knew how to do that best in bed. I bet he could see my expression so clearly n the dark right now. I was smirking and smiling and I wanted to get him to take off those boxers, but I couldn't. It wasn't my job as the uke to do that unless he wanted me to. I was about ready to do it myself, but then he began to pull down on mine, pulling them down and over my legs.

"You look so much better without those hideous boxers on…"

"I like my orange boxers…" I said, my ears twitching and I watched Sasuke's tail twitch next to him. My tail was kind of squashed under me, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Then I reached up and tugged on the elastic part of his boxers again, trying to urge him to hurry the hell up. "Off…" I tried to make it demanding, but I bet Sasuke heard it differently.

Sasuke let go of my shoulders so he could pull off his boxers. He threw both of ours on the floor. "And I like you without those hideous boxers on…" I smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "Right…" he murmured and leaned down to kiss me again. He didn't taste as sweet as I'd like him to, but he said I tasted sweet. Good, it matched my personality.

I pulled him down onto me again and he was laying on top of me now, literally most of our bodies were touching with each other. His tail moved a bit and it brushed against my leg, making me giggle a bit. Man his fur was so soft and it just made me laugh when it brush against me.

"So how far do we want to go tonight?" Sasuke whispered. He licked my ear, making me flinch a bit. Man, he got to make all the good moves. I didn't get to do much; or it was just I didn't have the courage to in the position I was in. I am uke after all and there was a reason for that. Sasuke is just so demanding. "However far we get… anything would be better than yesterday… hell this is better than yesterday…" I said and tightened my grip around his neck. He smiled and licked my cheek, then kissed me. Sasuke had such a rough tongue and it was hard for me to retain a shiver.

Then he began caressing me with kisses on my face and down my neck. It made me shiver just the slightest and he tweaked one of my nipples like I had done to him before, but it made me moan instead. I arched my back a bit and he found it pleasurable when I rubbed up against his erection. He moaned lightly and kissed my collar bone again. He was going to go that far… I could feel the tenseness emanating from him in waves telling me what he was going to do. Sasuke ran his one hand down the side of my body and stopped a little above my hip. He pinched me and I arched against him again, making us both groan. The cat was in that silent state of his where he wouldn't talk to me no matter what I did or said, and he always entered that state when he wanted to get far in bed. I looked up at his face quietly and pouted a bit, feeling that he had stopped moving. I wanted him to get farther than that! Then I was caught under surprise as he moved his hand lower and gripped my own erection. I wasn't as hard as I used to get. Now that I had known how to control myself, I could handle it better in the previous time. I flinched but he didn't do anything. Sasuke let go and sighed as he moved down a little, away from my face and he lifted my right leg up onto his shoulder. He was used to how fast this could go now. He smiled up at me and I smiled back, but I think my smile faltered as he carefully slipped one finger up into me. I moaned and knew it wasn't over. He didn't move his finger, but he slipped another one in, and then began moving his fingers slowly in and out. I moaned and gripped the bed sheets. He was too impatient and he slipped the third in, making me flinch and moan in pain and pleasure. I hadn't been with him in bed like this for a while, so I knew he was trying to prepare me for him. I was too tight and it wouldn't work unless he prepared me, his fingers dry or not. About maybe five minutes later, he was done with his fingers and he had pulled the lubricant from the bedside dresser drawer. He was putting a small bit onto his erection and he left my legs up on his shoulders. Sasuke then threw the lubricant tube to the floor and he positioned himself under me. I closed my eyes and prepared to what was to come.

That's when he pushed into me slowly, but it was with great pain. He was much bigger than three fingers. Sasuke should have gone to four, but it wouldn't have helped much. I growled and my ears went back as he moved out slowly, then in again and out again. It went on slowly for a moment before he began moving faster and I began to moan loudly; so loudly I thought the neighbors near us might hear, but it seemed we never bothered them. I groaned as he hit a good spot, pushing his whole staff inside. Then I gripped the bed sheets again and he looked at me worriedly, stopping right in the middle of pulling out. Goodness that was painful. It was like he didn't know what it was like to be uke. I would show him one of these days and get my chance sometime. I just wanted him to hurry up and get it over with. I moaned again and he moaned a few times along with me. I knew he was close, but I was no where near where he was. He hadn't done anything to help me. A few more minutes and he collapsed, coming into me and I moaned in pain, he flopped over beside me, huffing. I wasn't ready to let him off the hook. Sure my ass hurt like hell, but I wasn't done with him.

I pulled on his hand and he sat up, huffing out a curse to himself before he sat up next to me, coughing a bit. I huffed out in pain at how much it hurt. He'd better hurry up before I do it myself. Of course he beat me to it as he grabbed my staff and I moaned. He pumped me slowly for a moment and then began pumping harder and faster, knowing how to tweak me and control my pleasure. I groaned and it was just too much. I was going much faster than any other time. It was probably because we hadn't been doing anything together lately. It hurt me too much to hold it in. I came into his hand and he smiled, letting out a cross between a groan and a sigh. I yelled out his name and huffed myself, breathing in and out too quickly for my liking.

Sasuke collapsed beside me and let his other arm inch over my chest and pull me closer to him. Then he let go of me, got a tissue, wiped off his hands, and then he threw the tissue away and cuddle up against me again. He whispered in my ear: "That was too quick… what happened?"

"I –huff- don't know teme…" I murmured. "It was just too –huff- much…"

He laughed a bit and pulled me closer. "Want to try again?" I murmured and snickered under my breath. Sasuke sighed and shook his head a bit, his hair and ears brushing against my face. "Not now, dobe… later or tomorrow alright?" he murmured.

That was probably it for me. I was out like a light after I said about trying again. I was too tired to try anything again.

-o-o-o-

I felt like I was alone again. I don't know why, but I just felt alone. Maybe I could cuddle up against something… but there was nothing to hug close to myself. I couldn't smell that smell that Sasuke always carried on him. It was like it was gone…

My whole body was jolted awake and I sat up, looking around hurriedly. I blinked and looked over at the other side of my bed. I found it empty and my heart began pounding. Where was Sasuke?! I had gone to bed with him beside me last night. I panicked and jumped out of bed, finding that I was wearing my boxers and some of Sasuke's sweat pants. That was a little odd to find out…

There were noises from the kitchen and that calmed me the slightest bit. I smiled and opened the bedroom door and snuck out to the kitchen, where I found Sasuke cooking some eggs and bacon. It was rare to find him cooking anything in the morning or any time at all. "This is Sasuke in his natural habitat where he has to find and cook his food!" I joked as I smiled and walked in the kitchen.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smiled at me a bit. "Finally, the lazy fox has finally woken up and gotten out of bed."

He gave me a weird looked and I gave him my best confused expression I could. "What? I'm lazy now, huh?" I murmured and crossed my arms over my chest. Sasuke nodded and turned the stove off before turning to face me. He let the eggs cook a little bit longer on the cooling stove. "Yeah, you ARE lazy, but that hasn't happened for a while since I've been here…"

I was truly confused now. I blinked and looked at him, confused out of my mind. I didn't understand what he was talking about. "Look at the time Naruto…" was all I heard Sasuke say then.

Well, I had no choice but to look at the clock that was hanging on the wall. I blinked and shook my head. There was no way I had slept that late. The clock face read '1:27' and my face was frozen in awe. Sasuke waved his hand in front of my face. "It's not a bit problem Naruto, it's just that you wouldn't wake up, so don't panic…" he said and took the eggs and set them on a bit plate, then handed them to me. I looked at him silently, my face still held the expression of 'oh goodness, something is wrong.' He nodded and patted me on the shoulder before getting the bacon onto another plate. He handed that to me and said we could share it all. I was going to object to that, since my stomach was growling like crazy from the smell of the food. I wanted to eat it all myself, but that didn't look like it was going to happen because I could hear the faint growling of Sasuke's stomach too. It was a little funny. Usually he wasn't hungry 'ever'.

He went out into the living room carrying two pair of chopsticks and I followed him with the plates. He had given me two paper plates to put rational portions of for the both of us. The cat made both plates and handed one to me, and a pair of chopsticks and then began to eat. I watched him for a moment and then began to scarf down my own plate, knowing I would finish before him. I set my plate on the table in front of us and sighed in pleasure. That was good, but I could go for more right now. I smiled at Sasuke and leaned over to land a small kiss on his cheek. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and he blinked, then smiled and swallowed the bit of eggs he had been eating.

"Thanks for the wonderful breakfast…" I smiled, knowing it was a rare occasion when he made breakfast.

"It was nothing, Naruto…" he murmured and finished off his plate in record time, then he set his on top of mine and leaned over to me, kissing me on the cheek and I smiled and giggled a little bit. Then I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. "It was wonderful…" I murmured, but he knew that this time I was talking about him being wonderful, not just what he had made.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**You know you like it... LEMONS PWN. Like I said before, sorry if the story moves forward too fast. Let me know if it does or if it is okay. I need to know if I need more detail or if I can take my time. TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW! IT MIGHT BE UPDATED FASTER IF YOU LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT! That sounded perverted o-o**

**-**_**SilverPen Sasuke**_


	4. Chapter 3: Weird News?

I call the confused Naruto :3 I love when he ish confused to death

**I call the confused Naruto :3 I love when he ish confused to death. I want to smother him in a hug owo WE ALL LOVE HIM! Um... wanna read this right? CONTINUE!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I do own the story :3 MPREG, slight gore –sometime- and YAOI!

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**CHAPTER THREE – Weird News?**_

**(A/N: **Two month time skip**)**

The morning was going horrible for me. It was like everything was being repeated from the day before. Sasuke stood in the doorway to the bathroom and he watched me as I lost my breakfast in the toilet. He watched me with a worried expression, but he didn't make any move to help me. I coughed up some more of what was left in me and then I began to cough uncontrollably. He was down next to me in a second, rubbing me on the back to try and help me stop.

"I don't know why I'm sick…" I muttered and sat back on the ground. The cat beside me helped me up off the ground slowly and then he encouraged me to rinse my mouth and brush my teeth. I nodded and did what he suggested.

Why was I getting so sick? It's been going on for about a week now. It was bothering me in more than one way. I always had this small pain in the middle of my stomach, or maybe a little lower. Then I kept getting some kind of morning sickness. If I ate anything, it would be back up within 10 minutes. Oh, how I wished I could eat some ramen now.

Sasuke pulled on my hand and led me towards the living room where he sat me down on the couch. I looked up at him and he sat down next to me and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. He pulled me close to him and put a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and sighed, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should go see Tsunade… I mean, maybe she could diagnose what's wrong with you…" he said and kissed me on the cheek. I blinked and looked at him, my smile fading.

"You know I hate hospitals…" I muttered and moved my tail up and over my legs. I felt cold all of a sudden.

He snorted and pulled me a bit closer. "I don't care if you hate hospitals… but I don't want you to be sick like this…" Sasuke said and he looked off into space as if thinking about it. "I won't make you go if you don't want to, Naruto…"

Thank you, Sasuke, for not making me go on your accord. I sighed once again and snuggled close to him. The thought of visiting Tsunade made me squirm. I didn't want her to do any stupid while I was there, though that rarely happened. I just hated hospitals and I never understood why; no one I knew was ever in a hospital and they had never done anything bad to me while I was there. Maybe I just hated them on my own for no reason. I just didn't like them and Sasuke couldn't make me go. He WOULDN'T make me go and I knew he wouldn't.

I yawned and Sasuke sighed as he let go of me and got up to go out to the kitchen. "How about if I get Tsunade and see if she can come _here_ and check you out?" he said, looking like he was preparing to leave. I jumped up quickly and soon found out that it was a bad idea. It made me feel woozy and I flopped back down on the couch. Sasuke rushed over to me and put his hand on my forehead. He frowned and leaned down to place his lips on my forehead. I groaned and he retreated before going back into the bedroom. I could hear him getting changed and throwing the clothes he had changed out of around before Sasuke came back out. He was dressed to leave. "I'm going to get Tsunade. You have a fever and something's wrong. We need help fast..."

Sasuke gave me a look before he headed for the door and left. I was left sitting on the couch, feeling hungrier than ever and feeling like I needed a blanket and some tea.

-o-o-o-

Now I knew there was no way he was going to open the bedroom door. I had dragged Tsunade to our house for no reason whatsoever and she was getting very impatient.

"Naruto, come on out! Tsunade's here and she needs to see you," I hissed at him through the door, my tail lashing. I could hear him growl back at me, but he said nothing.

Tsunade sighed and sat in the living room chair. "If you can't get him out in ten minutes, I'm leaving, Sasuke."

I grumbled to myself how I wished that Naruto would cooperate better with me. I could never get him to do anything he didn't want to do, even if I convinced him it was right.

"Tell baa-chan to go home!" I heard him growl from the other side of the door. He wasn't giving up yet. There was one thing he was forgetting about though... I jiggled the door handle and tapped the keyhole a couple times before it clicked. Naruto always forgot that the door never locked right. I heard him jump up from the bed and he rushed to the door.

I was slightly faster.

The door opened and Naruto tried to close it, but I pulled it open to have him fall forward into my arms, where I helped him to stand up. Tsunade got up out of her chair and walked over to stand next to me, her hands on her hips and she had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Naruto, I need you to come to my office so I can check you out. If you don't comply, I'll get Sasuke to knock you out." Of course he turned to look at me. He looked at me and blinked his bright blue eyes, giving me one of his cute pouts. "You wouldn't do that, would you Sasuke-kun~?" he asked, dragging my name out. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Need I explain why I would? You're sick Naruto. You need some help and Tsunade can do that better than anyone else... If we don't get you treated, and there was something seriously wrong with you and you got hurt, what would you do?"

We all fell silent for a moment and Naruto sniffed in and then let out a huff. "Fine... just don't do anything that you know I'll hate..." he muttered, his ears flat against his head and his tail lashed back and forth in defeat.

"I'll pound you right here and now if that's what you mean..." Tsunade said, crossing her arms over her well-formed chest.

Naruto mewled and squirmed to get out of my grip. I let him go and he stood upright and looked from me and then to Tsunade. She raised an eyebrow and he stuck his tongue out at her. I rolled my eyes. "Can we hurry over there before you both start a fight with each other?"

-o-o-o-

There was no understanding Tsunade when she was on a role. She checked me over about twice and kept asking me silly questions. I nodded and answered when it was appropriate and she nodded back, thinking over whatever was going through her mind. Sasuke sat worriedly on the couch in the same room, watching her hover over the table I lay on. "So is there something wrong?" he questioned. Boy, he was acting like he would in the old days when he supposedly hated me.

She shook her head and I tried to look at her face. My head hurt and I lay my head back down to stare at the white ceiling once more. Tsunade asked another question. "Have you had morning sickness and headaches?" she murmured, lifting up my shirt to look at the seal on my stomach. That was a little embarrassing.

"Yeah, I've had morning sickness or whatever for about a week now... and I have a headache right now..." I grumbled and wished I could go home and sleep. "Are you done? I'm tired..." I mumbled and closed my eyes, trying to push the pain of the headache away.

The women nodded and placed her hands on my chest and they began to glow. I felt like there was warmth flooding through me, but it soon stopped. Tsunade moved from my chest to my stomach and did the same thing. I felt that warmth and sighed heavily, wishing it would feel like that even after she had done a treatment.

"_**I'm not surprised she hasn't figured this out yet..." **_I heard that and my eyes flew open. I was awake, but I could hear that stupid fox. How I wished it was all a dream and I was to be normal.

Tsunade moved away from me and muttered something to herself; her face had a blank expression. _"What are you talking about? She's a doctor so I hope she knows what is up with me. If I'm sick, why haven't you healed me yet?"_

"_**It's nothing I can deal with. I started it but I won't be finishing it... Look, I think she's finally getting this..."**_

"_Wait, explain now while you can. I want to know what in Konoha's name is going on with my body!"_

There was a loud huff and I was the only one to hear it. _**"It's hard to explain it to you..." **_Kyuubi grumbled. _**"I want you to listen up now. I've been trapped inside you for 18 years and it can get boring being trapped where you have nothing to do. I wanted to try an experiment..."**_

I shuddered and Tsunade took notice, but she said nothing and began to talk to Sasuke while I stared at the ceiling. _"What are you saying? You messed me up somehow and now I'm sick! Fix me now, you unforgiving fox!" _I growled.

Kyuubi laughed. _**"Don't worry; you aren't going to die... hopefully..." **_he snickered. _**"I found out over the years how you had an attraction to boys. Everything you see or think, I know about, so I know how your little mind works. Then I had an idea. I need to reproduce somehow, but that's impossible because I'm sealed in a stupid little container like you."**_

"_Excuse me, can we continue without the insults? I would greatly appreciate that..."_

He snorted. _**"Fine then. I know my powers better than anyone, and with them, I can control you. Since you fell in love with the gravity defying freak, it was going to be a challenge for me to do anything. So, I'm trying an experiment, and so far, it's been working out fine."**_

"_You said something about reproducing... why? And what have you done that you talk about Sasuke like he's a casual thing in your life?"_

"_**I don't think I'll need to explain this anymore to you, brat. Looks like your 'baa-chan' is finally getting the idea..."**_

His last words echoed in my head and I was shifted back into hearing what Tsunade was saying. I held my breath, waiting for an answer from anyone. Then the silence in the room closed in on me and I had to close my eyes once again.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said my name once. "Naruto..." he said it again and I slowly sat up to turn and face him.

"What is it, teme?" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. He gave me one of those gentle, caring glares which he never gave to anyone else but me.

"Didn't you hear what Tsunade was talking about?"

Sasuke's voice cracked at the end of his sentence. He sounded a little apprehensive and he sat there with his tail curled around him. I was confused as to what he was talking about. Tsunade looked at me and she smiled. She gave me a smirk before looking from Sasuke and then back to me. The women walked over to stand beside me, put a hand on my shoulder, shook me slightly and then laughed a bit.

"I was saying before how rare and lucky you are, kid. I've only seen this case with a few other jinchurikis..." she snickered.

I gave her a confused look and then shot Sasuke a glance. He was no help at all. Sasuke had his head buried in his hands and he leaned over with his elbows on his knees. What was wrong with him? Was he sick too?

Tsunade laughed again and took me into a full on hug.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant."

-o-o-o-

I stared at her for the time being when she had let me go. My eyes wouldn't blink; I couldn't move my arms or legs; my head was frozen where it sat. The only thing that came from me was a little squeak of surprise. "W-Wait... h-how could that h-happen? W-When we... I mean..." then I lost all sense of what I was saying and just mumbled to myself.

Sasuke repeated what I was thinking at the time. "Yes Naruto. I love you and you love me... somehow it happened and Tsunade just figured that out for us. It's going to be a hard time... Are you listening, dobe?"

I couldn't feel my lips, but I listened as Tsunade explained to me what was going on. Her explanation was no better than the one I had received from the Kyuubi; he probably knew more than she did right now about what was going to change our lives...

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-makes a weird face and raises eyebrows- Guess what... GAYBIES! 8D –runs off screaming about how gaybies will take over the world- **

**Sasuke: ... I hate this...**

**Naruto: YOU BASTARD!!! YOU KNOCKED ME UP!**

**Sasuke: o.o**

**Shadow and Amanda: GAYBIES 8D**

_**-SilverPen Sasuke**_


	5. Chapter 4: Heh,,, what?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto, but I do own the story and any characters that DO NOT appear in the original manga or series

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto, but I do own the story and any characters that DO NOT appear in the original manga or series. The babies ALSO belong to me. Thank you :3

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**CHAPTER FOUR – Heh... what?**_

After a small talk on how Tsunade had 'seen this a million times before,' I was now seated on the couch next to Sasuke. He was still seated in that bent over position of thought... I think. Sasuke was taking this better than I was. I couldn't even get a few simple words out of my mouth. Tsunade kept talking about all this stuff I couldn't understand.

"Do you know about pregnancies, Naruto?"

"Hell I don't! Guess I'm going to learn."

She shook her head and nodded. "It's going to be different than normal pregnancies and it might need some caring to. Sasuke will need to watch you during the ninth month."

Sasuke's head finally snapped up to look at her. "Why would I need to take care of him then?"

"You ARE the father, right?"

He glared at her and turned to me, thinking something over. I wanted to ask him if he hated me for this and it was like he read my mind. "I'll do whatever it takes then to take care of him. I will always love you Naruto and I'll take care of you whenever you need me to."

I smiled at him and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" I said and sat back in the couch. Tsunade watched us and she let out a sigh. "I hope you two know what you are getting into." We both nodded at the same time and inched a little closer together.

She nodded and a question came to mind. "Am I going to get really big?" I asked a little worried at how I might stick out when I was farther along.

"You will, but not really big and not yet. I'll have to take you off missions for this...." she murmured. "Plus, I don't know how many you might be carrying."

I growled to myself and my foxy tail lashed about. Sasuke stayed calm, but his ears were back and flat against his head. "Great, I'm going to be fat," I mumbled. Then her first sentence sunk in. "You can't take me off missions! Not yet!"

Tsunade shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest again. "This is going to be a complicated pregnancy! If you don't get off missions and if you were to be injured or hurt, you and the baby could be killed." I didn't like the sound of that, so I became silent. Sasuke's tail twitched beside me.

"_**Heh, she knows what she's talking about, but part of that's wrong. You can still go on missions for now. The babies will be protected by my chakra."**_

"_So, I should tell her- wait... you said 'babies'. Hold on a minute."_

"_**Did I say that?"**_

"_Yes you did! Explain it damn it!" _I growled, confused and irritated. It was probably showing on my face. I heard him laugh and then he became silent. Sasuke was staring at me and Tsunade was giving me a weird look. Oh, how I wanted to know how many babies there were.

She continued to give me that weird look. "Are you there Naruto?"

"I hate my life! Kyuubi said that I could still go on missions and that he would protect me, but I'm going to have more than one child!" I complained and I finally broke. Tears streamed down my cheeks and Sasuke held one of my hands. It wasn't too much for me and I really didn't want to cry, but I was anyway.

Sasuke pulled me close and hugged me. "It's alright, Naruto. This is just the mood swings. You don't have to cry..." he murmured and kissed me on the forehead.

Tsunade stared at me with a blank expression. "Wait. There is more than one? How many are there, Naruto?"

I looked up at her and sniffed as I began to wipe my tears away. "I don't know. I couldn't get it out of him!" I mumbled and I knew my face was probably red. I was really trying to calm down but my body didn't want to listen. Whatever these mood swings were; they sucked.

All of us were quiet right now. I wanted to go home and sleep, but Tsunade had to keep talking at me. "Tsunade?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded.

"Would I be able to go home and rest now? I don't care if you take me off of missions. I don't care what you do. I just want to go home..." I murmured and sighed, trying to direct my mind to something else other than the situation at hand.

Sasuke squeezed my hand and Tsunade looked at me and huffed. "Fine," she muttered. "But I must ask you one question."

Both of us looked at her quietly.

"Are you sure that the both of you are ready to handle children at this age?" she said and sat down on her desk.

I smiled and Sasuke smirked along with me.

"Of course we are. We are ready for anything that is to come!"

-o-o-o-

We went home and I went to sit on the couch. Sasuke gave me a pack of crackers and I sat there eating them. The surprising thing was that I could keep them down. The black cat was in the kitchen and was trying to find something else that I could eat other than crackers. My time was spent listening to the Kyuubi and I continued to nibble on the crackers.

"_**This whole thing will be fine. You'll get to eat whatever you want to again in about a month or two."**_

"_I still hate you. I still think you're a no good, two timing, and demented fox."_

"_**Harsh words to come from a little brat like you. I would think the stupid black fur ball was the only one with enough courage to say that to me. He's rubbing off on you. WHOOPS. That was wrong of me to say that to you."**_

"_Whatever, dani fox. Have anymore advice for me, other than what you've already mentioned?"_

_The fox snorted. __**"Fine, brat. I'll help you out a bit since you're such a weakling. You could probably keep down anything you might be 'craving' or anything close to a liquid. That's all I can say..."**_

His voice faded out and I was back to my living room, sitting on the couch. I could go for anything right now. I was literally starving since the only things I had to eat were crackers and I had been drinking tea all morning. Sasuke was watching me from the kitchen doorway as I mumbled to myself and stared off into space.

"You hungry for something, Naruto?" he asked as he tried to pull a light blue piece of fuzz from the fur on his tail.

My thoughts wandered back to what Kyuubi had said. "Can you just prepare some type of soup? I don't care what kind, just as long as it's soup."

"I can do that," he said and was off to the kitchen. My body felt like it was completely worn out. I let out a yawn and stretch, my tail curling up. I sat the empty pack of crackers on the table and lay down. Maybe a nap couldn't hurt I flipped over onto my left side and closed my eyes.

-o-o-o-

Warmth flooded over me and I smiled, moving towards it, hugging it against me. Then I noticed that it turned a little colder. It was too much of a change, so I let my eyes open to find where I was. I was snuggled up with Sasuke, or maybe he was cuddling up to me. He was cold like always and was staying close for the warmth that was rolling off me. It was so weird. I still felt tired and I had been sleeping for so long. The room was dark, signaling it was night time. I wanted to wake Sasuke up, just so we could talk for a bit, but it was too late now.

It was only fitting for me to yawn then, and Sasuke snuggled closer to me in his sleep. I smiled and chuckled a bit. Only I got to see this affectionate side to Sasuke, besides yesterday when he stuck up for me in front of Tsunade. I am his space heater, so it was only right for him to cuddle up to me.

Then I noticed that I was sweating... I was probably burning up. That was why Sasuke's skin felt so cold. I maneuvered a bit so that I was out of Sasuke's grasp and I sat up, wiping sweat off of my forehead. I was thirsty and hungry for that matter.

It was all the stupid fox's fault. If I wouldn't have had that stupid demon sealed inside me, I would never have been pregnant and I would be living a normal life with Sasuke. I wasn't showing very many signs of the pregnancy as Tsunade said I would. Supposedly, soon I would start getting a bit fat, but not much. Then I would get bigger and bigger until the end of the pregnancy. Boy, I couldn't wait until then.

I had learned so much in the past 24 hours it wasn't even funny. Right now, I knew why I was so tired. I was loosing chakra due to the children inside me. They weren't attached to me like regular... women... organs. They were attached some how through a chakra line. At least it wasn't worse than _that._ I heard my clock make a noise and I looked over to find it to be 4:42 in the morning. Some sleep sounded good right now...

I lay back down beside Sasuke and I heard him grunt, then his eyes opened to see me getting back under the sheets.

"You're awake?"

"Go back to sleep Sasuke..." I mumbled. "It's almost five in the morning..."

He blinked and stretched his arms out slightly. I smiled at him. "We can still get some more sleep before we go on that mission with team Kakashi tomorrow..." I snickered. Sasuke looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Fine... just wake me up if you need me alright? I don't care for what; just get me if you need me..."

"Alright sleepy head..." I said and yawned. "Just go back to sleep..."

-o-o-o-

I wouldn't let him go on the mission. Naruto was going to stay home no matter what. I convinced him to stay home after he had gotten sick twice this morning and he was too tired to even stand. Now it was about 10:30 and Kakashi and Sakura were still not here and I was left waiting. I was always early and I hated being late. It was true to what my boyfriend said: maybe I had been brought up better than I had thought. I don't know why he would say that. He was the only one to say that about me. Maybe he saw something that I never noticed. I was beginning to wonder where Sakura and Kakashi had wandered off to, but I soon got my answer...

"Sasuke-kunnnn!" I heard Sakura's voice and I looked to see her running down the path towards the Village Gate where I stood.

Where was Kakashi when you needed him?

Sakura came up to me, huffing and puffing from loss of breath. I knew she had run here. She giggled and looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. The rabbit didn't even notice that Naruto wasn't even here. She cared more about me.

"How are you Sasuke?" Sakura said and she backed away from me a few inches.

"Fantastic..." I muttered sarcastically. She knew about how Naruto and I were together. Hopefully she would catch up on my mood soon enough. If something was wrong with Naruto, then I would be in a bad mood. Sakura was catching on. "I-Is something wrong?"

She had finally gotten it and Kakashi was coming up the road. I stayed quiet as she huffed and turned to great our sensei. He gave me a weird look from under his mask. I could tell.

Sakura began to talk to him for a minute and then he turned to me. "I'm guessing that something is up. Naruto isn't here."

"He's sick..." I mumbled, putting one of my hands in my pockets.

"Ah, so we'll be going without him today."

"Yeah..." I so didn't want it to be that way. I wished my blonde was well and that he could find something to distract himself from the situation at hand...

-o-o-o-o-o-

**owo So does y'all like my story? I sure hope so :3 TELL ME IN A REVIEW PLEASE. Pah-lease? –makes cute puppy dog face- I love you all x3 OH and isn't Naruto so pissed at Kyuubi ne? "How MANY babies Kyuubi?!" "I don't know..." you liar DX Kyuubi should be tortured... EAT RAMEN PLEASE NOW NARUTO DX TORTURE HIM!**

**Naruto: o-o um, I can't... it's called pregnancy**

**Shadow: GAYBIES DAMN YOU ALL!**

**Amanda: o.o??? **

_**-SilverPen Sasuke**_


	6. Chapter 5: Looks Like A Lady

Hehehehe

**Hehehehe... don't you love it? They should get like a family photo together when Naruto is fat –w- Now I wanna draw that picture o3o. Anyway, here is the new chapter! ;w; it's awesome in all it's awesomeness!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto, but I do own the story and any characters that DO NOT appear in the original manga or series. The babies ALSO belong to me. Thank you :3**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**CHAPTER FIVE – Looks Like a Lady**_

No missions for a week... Damn Sasuke and his reverse psychology. He wouldn't let me leave the house because of the morning sickness and the constant sleep I needed. I hate being cooped up in my own house. Sneaking out would help ease my nerves and get me to loosen up a bit. There was a small pain in my stomach and I thought I was going to get sick, but I hadn't eaten anything, so instead my stomach growled loudly.

"_**Go eat something before you faint."**_

"_Men don't faint. And I CAN'T EAT. The only thing I get out of eating is upchucking it later..." _I recoiled.

I knew he rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh. _**"Just go eat something. I'll make you faint and you won't wake up until 'he' gets home. Plus, you're only in your third month. It WILL get much worse..."**_

I was up and heading for the kitchen. "Great, it sounds like so much fun," I said sarcastically aloud while I looked in the cabinets. _**"You know you want this though..."**_ Kyuubi said, his voice getting soft. I continued pulling out ingredients to make a peanut butter sandwich. I was craving peanut butter, but I wasn't just going to eat it plain.

"_Don't tell me you're getting soft?"_

"_**No. Don't make me yell, because I will. I can even scold you and insult your-"**_

"_NO. I'm good..."_

I headed back for the living room and sat down. Kyuubi growled at me and I began to nibble on my sandwich, waiting for the worst. It was amazing that I didn't feel nauseated. My tail wagged a bit behind me and I smiled as I took a bigger bite.

"_**I told you it would pass."**_

Soon enough, I had finished my 'snack' and I was even hungrier now. It was logical to go shopping to find something I wanted to actually eat. I wanted to sneak out of the house for just some shopping. How could Sasuke object to me going to buy food? I shot up out of my seat and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil as I headed into the kitchen. Kyuubi left me alone while I wrote a small note to Sasuke:

"_Dear Sasuke,_

_Don't worry about me. I'm pretty sure I'm getting over the morning sickness and I decided to go shopping quickly. We don't have much in the fridge and I'll be back as soon as possible. I'm fine!_

_-Love you, _

_Naruto"_

While I was writing it, I tried to keep it neat and then I pinned it to the fridge with a magnet. Hopefully, if Sasuke came home early, the cat would find the note first before he came looking for me.

I was at the door in a matter of minutes. Kyuubi was quiet and I was glad for it. There was a small shopping list in my mind and when my mind hit the word 'ramen', I felt a slight bit nauseated by it. I wouldn't eat it for a while, just to be safe. Sushi and other foods might be okay, so I could deal with not having ramen, but only for so long. I went along to the store, unbeknownst that Sasuke was already on his way home.

-o-o-o-

There was this weird feeling I was getting as I was nearing my house. Something was wrong and I was probably going to find out. I could hear footsteps from around the corner and I didn't think that I would be running into anyone anytime soon, but I did. We clashed with each other at the edge of the corner and held our heads where we had both hit each other. I backed up a step or two and looked up to find who I had run into.

"Naruto?"

He jumped and looked up at me, his bright blue eyes filling with slight fear and some worry. The fox nervously took the end of his tail into his hands and fiddled with his fur. Naruto looked too guilty now...

"Yeah..." he murmured and his ears went back as he looked up at me. It was like a question mark had formed over my head. "Were you heading somewhere?" I mumbled a little confused at why he would leave the house.

The blonde looked up at me quietly with a small smile on his face. "I think I'm getting over the morning sickness and I was about to go shopping... but I guess not..." I noticed he said the last part under his breath.

I leaned down so that I was eye level with him. "Well, if you think you're over the morning sickness, would you want to go out for something to eat and _then_ go shopping?" I said and smiled a bit. He cocked his head to the side and the nervousness fled from his eyes. Naruto smiled a bit. "Alright. But there is just one thing..."

I nodded for him to answer.

"Anything but ramen is fine."

A small smile crept across my face. Naruto without ramen was something else. He looked at me quietly, probably wondering what I was thinking about. Naruto moved forward and stood next to me. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close to me. He was my life. I loved him and he loved me back.

"Let's go," I said and we looking for a small restaurant to get something eat.

-o-o-o-

He began eating I stared down at my plate and I knew I should have ordered ramen. I sighed and poked at the rice on my plate with my chopsticks. "I should have gotten something else..." I muttered.

Sasuke looked up at me quickly. "Then you should have gotten what you wanted."

"I was going to get sushi, but you wouldn't let me, teme..." I mumbled.

The raven shook his head and I sighed again. Maybe eating this wouldn't make me get sick.

"_**I see you're eating something other than ramen. Finally."**_

I put some rice into my mouth. _"Maybe I should eat a bunch of ramen when I get home just to annoy you."_

"_**I honestly think that you are getting anger issues from hanging around your 'boyfriend' too much..."**_

"_Leave Sasuke out of this alright?"_

It was quiet then and I was grateful for it. I tried to ignore any weird feelings I felt and I continued eating. Then, when we were about to leave, I got this weird feeling again. Before long, I had my hand cupped over my mouth and I was running to get into the men's bathroom.

Being pregnant sucked. Now I know how women feel. It was probably why they were so grumpy all the time... I think I'm beginning to understand how the woman's mind works...

A few minutes later, Sasuke was in the bathroom with me and he was encouraging me to get up and drink some water or at least rinse out my mouth. "Tsunade said this would pass... Maybe she can give you some medicine to help you with this." He was trying to get me to go see Tsunade again. I didn't want to see baa-chan right now. I wanted to get the hell home and eat crackers because it seemed that was all I could eat.

He led me out of the restaurant and down the street. We were close together now, but no one looked at us. They knew about us and they had for a long time. I sighed and I felt Sasuke's arm around my waist and his hand on my hip. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. It was suggestive and I really didn't care. I leaned into his touch and leaned my head gently on his shoulder as we walked. Sasuke was talking and I was trying to pay attention, but I just couldn't.

"...... so you hate it..."

"Hate what?"

"This whole pregnancy thing?"

"No... I just hate getting sick..."

"So you aren't mad about me getting you... pregnant." Sasuke still couldn't use that word freely with me. He was just going to have to get used to it. I was pregnant and nothing could be done.

"Not at all. I would never be mad about having children. I'm more worried about how you might take this..." I murmured and Sasuke tightened his grip around my waist.

He smiled down at me. "I wouldn't say I hate and it and I wouldn't say I like it. I just hate that I have to watch YOU suffer through this and I can't do much to stop it..." he murmured.

I smiled and looked at him. "It's not all your fault. Most of it is the Kyuubi's fault, but we don't have to worry about it now. Everything is planned out..."

"_**I'm to blame? He's the one you had sex with..."**_

"_Knock it off... most of it is your fault. And Sasuke can be with me anytime..."_

"_**Just wrong. I think I might get sick too..."**_

Sasuke had stopped talking to me as we walked through town on our way home. Kyuubi was complaining about how we were together. It felt like I wasn't pregnant anymore... Like I was actually free from worry when everything felt normal...

But then again, I was so very wrong.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aren't they so cute!!?? –wishes she could use emotes on this website- owo anyway, aren't they sexy? If I saw them walking down the street holding each other like that, I'd pull out my phone and take a picture of the sexy couple –w- No, I'm not a rabid yaoifangirl, but I AM a seme myself. Sasuke is so lucky to have an uke like that .-. I have a boyfriend D: but I'm bi, so if I could have a boyfriend OR girlfriend I'd be perfectly happy :3 SADISTIC SEME RIGHT HERE FOLKS! :DDDDD -points to self- **

**o-o SEME DO NOT WANT –inside joke-**

_**-SilverPen Sasuke**_


	7. Chapter 6: Fast Forward

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto, but I do own the story and any characters that DO NOT appear in the original manga or series

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto, but I do own the story and any characters that DO NOT appear in the original manga or series. The babies ALSO belong to me. Thank you :3

In this chapter, Naruto keeps having weird mood swings and it begins to scare Sasuke XD. Scaring Sasuke is fun –w- OH!!! Gaara-chan is in this chapter 8DDDD!!! I miss NaruGaar... –purrs- and LeeGaar and GaarLee 83 I loves it all! OH GUESS WHAT 8D LONG CHAPTER! –woots- the next chapter is even longer.... it's awesome :3

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**CHAPTER SIX – Fast Forward**_

He was sitting on the couch again, that 'I hate the world, I want to die...' expression on his face. I stood in the doorway to the kitchen and I had my tail wrapped around my legs. Naruto was worrying me way to much. And then there was the deal how we had to go to on a mission today, but he was so reluctant to go.

"Naruto, we have to get ready-"

"I'm not going! Everyone hates me and the world wants to screw me up and kill me..." he muttered and I rolled my eyes. He was having another mood swing... he was in that mood where he thought the world wanted him to die.

Naruto was sitting on the couch in a fetal position. He had his tail wrapped around his waist and legs and he had his arms wrapped around his legs and they were pulled up to his chest. The blonde's ears were back and he had his chin on one of his knees and he stared angrily off into space. He wouldn't do anything even if I would beg.

"What's wrong? Can't you tell me?" I murmured and walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder and I scooted closer to him. I then wrapped my black cat tail around his waist and pulled him a bit closer to me. He seemed to unconsciously snuggle a bit closer to me. "I told you already, Sasuke. The world hates my guts..." he sighed and loosened up to lean his head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head and squeezed him gently.

"No one hates you. I don't hate you, but Kakashi will hate us if we're late..." I said, trying to get him to go and get dressed. He was still in his pajamas.

I sat there and he was quiet and he had his eyes closed. "You're right..." he murmured and I could have sworn he almost purred as he cuddled up against me... mood swings once again.

"I'll go get dressed..." he said and smiled a bit as he got away from my grip, stood up and headed out of the living room towards the bedroom. I would wait for him.

Now I was beginning to understand why he didn't want to leave the house. He was beginning to show a bit on his stomach. It looked like he had a small rapid weight gain and he looked like he was getting a small pouch there. It wasn't too noticeable though. If you didn't pay much attention to him, you wouldn't know. I sighed and leaned my head on the back of the couch. I knew that he was going to gain more weight than that. It was going to show too much then and he was going to HAVE to stay home, no matter what he wanted to do. Then there was the side of the argument where we all didn't know how many babies he might be carrying. I yawned and knew that we would both have to go visit Tsunade again.

The bedroom door slammed shut and Naruto came walking out into the living room wearing his jounin outfit. I smiled at him and knew he was ready. I sat up and walked over to him. "I don't want to go..." he whined, his tail lashing madly behind him.

Here we go again... "What is it now, Naruto-kun?" I murmured and wrapped my arm around his waist and he growled lightly at me. "I'm getting fat..." he whined once more and looked at me. I could feel his stomach was a little bigger, but it wasn't that bad.

"It's not noticeable..." I said and smiled. I was telling the truth. He shook his head and sighed. "Someone is going to find out about this..." he said and I knew what he was talking about. We both fell silent as the one person we didn't want to find out about this crossed both of our minds. I felt Naruto shiver. Haruno Sakura could not find out. She probably would find out sometime, but she need not find out now. Not anytime soon.

We needed to go see Tsunade and meet up with our team to go get our mission. That meant we would have to see Sakura... and that Tsunade would be asking about how Naruto was.

-o-o-o-

Sakura had been staring at me before I walked into Tsunade's office. The outfit I had to wear was showing me more. It was awkward to have her even look at me. I didn't like this whole thing and I really wished it was over with already.

"Ohayo! Glad to see you could make it a little earlier than I expected. I just need to check you over and then the other two can come in."

I nodded and Sasuke still had a hold around my waist. He moved away from me and went to go sit over on the couch. Sasuke looked at me quietly as Tsunade stood up from her desk to come over and stand in front of me. "Alright, lift up your shirt."

She sighed and I rolled my eyes and lifted up my shirt. Her hands began to glow an ocean blue color and she laid her hands on my stomach for a few seconds. My tail flicked a bit behind me and I waited for her report while I looked over at Sasuke.

Tsunade smiled and let her hands fall away and she stood up straight, looking at me. "Well, you are doing well so far Naruto. Just remember to keep this whole thing secret and it should be fine," she said and walked back to her desk to begin writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Can I just ask one question?" I said before she could say that anyone else could come in.

The woman looked up at me and nodded. "Yes? What is it Naruto? Hurry up because we need to get everyone else in on the mission too."

I rolled my eyes. I knew that. "Can you give me anything to stop these headaches and the morning sickness? Please?"

Sasuke suddenly spoke up. "As long as it isn't drugs..." he said, knowing it was for the safety of the babies.

"There are drugs I can give you that won't affect the babies. It will reduce the headaches and stop the morning sickness. But you can't take it for long. When you get back from the mission, I'll get Shizune to get it for you..." Tsunade said and she looked distracted as she wrote a few things down and then called for Sakura and Kakashi to enter the room. "It's alright, you can come in now."

Soon enough, the door opened and Sakura and Kakashi were in the room with us, all four of us standing in a line in front of Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade nodded to Kakashi and looked from Sakura, to me and then to Sasuke. "You four are going to Sunagakure to visit the Kazekage. He needs to see the four of you for the mission. I can't tell you more, but he'll explain the rest to you once you get there."

I almost flipped. I did a punch in the air and yelled out in joy. "YES! We get to visit Gaara-chan! This is so awesome!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura gave me a weird expression and Kakashi laughed a bit. I realized my mistake and calmed down immediately before Sakura yelled at me. She was about to... "Naruto, would you please calm the hell-"

"Leave him alone Sakura..." Sasuke growled at the girl, his tail whipping back and forth. The pink rabbit stared at him quietly and blinked, a little confused.

And then I knew I was the object in the middle of this. I sighed and took a step back. Once they went at it, they just wouldn't stop.

"Why do you protect him all the time?"

"I want to know why you like to torture him all the time. He never did anything to you and I know why you won't leave him alone. It's because he's with me-"

Kakashi stepped in between the two bickering animals and got them to stop by putting a hand on each of their shoulders to wake them from their rage. I sighed. I wished it was that easy for me to do that so easily. "Can we head out on our mission without you two getting into a fight?" our sensei asked.

Sakura looked up at him and her face was red. She backed away from Sasuke and looked at Tsunade, then turned to face away from everyone. There was the answer to ever telling her about my secret. My tail curled around my legs in a nervous manner and I looked at Sasuke, who looked like he might tackle Kakashi to the ground. I walked over to Sasuke and hugged him from behind. "Calm down alright?" I whispered in his ear. The cat was soon out of his daze as I felt him relax and looked at me over his shoulder.

I smiled and let go of him and looked at my team. Ever since Sasuke and I had been together, it was like it was all falling apart. Maybe if Sasuke had never come back, Sakura could be a little happier... but then I wouldn't be... It was sad to think about how I had gotten Sasuke to come back...

"_You have to come back!" I had screamed at him across the open field. I had been tracking him for so long and I was not about to let him leave. He was determined to leave, saying he had caused to much pain by leaving and going to Orochimaru and then trying to get back to Konoha._

_Sasuke stared at me from across the field, staring me down with daggers in his eyes, his tail lashing and his ears back. He was determined to make me leave with his looks, but I wasn't going anywhere._

_I started running towards him, my tail wagging and my ears up in a friendly manner. He was guarded and he was determined to not let me touch him._

_He was thinking quickly, but I was reacting quicker. I created three kage bushin and ran at him, the three of them capturing him quickly and I ran up to him, grabbing a hold of his shirt. Sasuke stared me in the eyes and I knew he was about to give me a big lecture._

"_Why did you come back for me Naruto?"_

"_I came to take you back because-"_

"_I'm not going to let you take me back. I am a rogue ninja and you can't take me back. You shouldn't even be associating with me, Naruto. You should be hating me, just like Sakura, for leaving you and the village behind for power. Orochimaru is gone and so is Kabuto... my brother is still out there and I can't let you keep coming after me. It's too dangerous to keep doing this..."_

_Sasuke was staring at me and he was about to start again, but I interrupted him. "I don't care what you might be and what you HAVE done... I want you to come back to the village with me. Sasuke, if you don't come back to the village, I'll be so unhappy... I'd be sad without you..." I murmured and stared at him and my bushins still had a hold on him._

_The black cat stared at me quietly and I carefully took his face in my hands and I smiled at him a bit. "I love you, teme. You can't leave..." I whined. Sasuke looked at me and he sighed, relaxing just the slightest. "You've got to come back, Sasuke-kun. I love you to much for me to let you go..."_

"_I can see that..." he said a little sarcastically and he looked at my clones before looking back to me. I leaned forward just a bit more and our lips touched._

_It was our first kiss and even though I had to hold him still for it, I loved that first kiss. Sasuke reacted and he pushed back into the kiss a bit. I smiled into it and pulled away. "Can you please come back with me? I don't care what anyone else says, but I want you to stay with me..." I said and he smiled._

_He was processing what I said and the clones suddenly disappeared. The cat smiled and I giggled. "I'll come back Naruto... but it's only because it's for you..."_

I was jolted back to now by a hand on my shoulder that gently shook me a bit. A voice called my name and I turned to look and find Sasuke looking at me a little worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?" he questioned and I smiled and nodded. My tail wagged and I had totally forgotten. I was in the present, not the past and I needed to focus on the life I had with Sasuke NOW, not then.

"We have to leave for the mission now?" I asked. "And I'm fine Sasuke... just thinking..." I murmured. The raven sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Let's hurry up and catch Kakashi and Sakura. They just left so we can go catch them!" he said and pulled me along as we headed for the door and down the stairs. He was rushing me, and that was okay. I needed time to calm down before we headed for Sand country and before we met up with an old friend whom I hadn't seen in ages...

-o-o-o-

He wanted to kill her. I could tell by the look he was giving Sakura that he wanted to get rid of her. Naruto snuggled up to my side in the sleeping bag we had to share. I asked myself how I got into this. If I hadn't been with Naruto, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. Right now, the fox was acting as if he were in heat and he cuddled up against me, licking my arm with gentle licks and then began to chew a bit on my shirt... He needed drugs to help him with this...

I tried to push the boy away, but he was resisting. "Come on, Naruto. Why can't you go to sleep like Sakura and Kakashi? If you wake them up, we're going to have trouble..." I whispered, making a small moan when he leaned up to nibble on my ear. He didn't seem to care at the moment, and I tried to ignore the feelings I was getting from him.

"Stop it!" I growled and my tail lashed back and forth under the covers and I pushed him away, turning over onto my side. Naruto completely ignored the fact that I wanted to sleep and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was a bit surprised and I was beginning to wonder what the hell these mood swings were doing with his sex drive...

-o-o-o-

I had a good grip on him and it seemed like I might be able to top him for once, maybe put him through the pain I had to go through every time we were together in bed. I growled and pulled him closer to me and he growled back.

"_**I say you top him right here..."**_

"_It's possible, but he'd scream too loud and wake Kakashi-sensei and Sakura..."_

"_**I would screw him now and worry about them later... it's a good chance they won't wake up if you gag him..."**_

"_A good plan indeed... now where did I put my extra socks..."_

Sasuke was trying to get away, but I just couldn't let him go. It was so weird that I felt like this. Was this how horny Sasuke was every time we were together? If it was, then it was a pretty good feeling. I liked feeling the way I did, like I was motivated to chase him and pin him down. Right now was a good time to kiss him, but he wouldn't turn over to let me get at him.

"This whole condition is screwing you up from the inside out..." Sasuke growled and attempted to push me away again. I chuckled and licked at his neck, hoping to get him hornier and get him to submit to me somehow, someway.

We both suddenly froze as the sleeping bag beside us rustled and Sakura was sitting up, staring at the pair of us. I smiled and Sasuke turned rigid, his muscles all becoming tight. Now if I ever screwed him, I would have a hard time doing so...

The rabbit snorted and sneered. "Would you two knock off the rack it and PLEASE go the hell to sleep!" she said before flopping back down and turning away from us to go back to sleep.

I was frozen and it gave Sasuke the chance to quickly push me off of him.

"You heard her Naruto... go to sleep, dobe..." he muttered and lay back down, facing away from me. For the moment, I couldn't keep my hands off him, so I snuggled up to him so I could try to soften him up a bit. He shivered and I knew he needed me to warm him up. Sasuke let me wrap my arms around his waist, but that was probably as far as I could get. I was trying to get at least one of my hands down his sweatpants but it wasn't working as planned.

"Please, ano Sasuke-kun?" I dragged his name out and nibbled on his ear again.

"No Naruto..." he whispered. "Wait for... I don't know what to wait for..." the raven muttered to me. I was going insane here! It was three months into this pregnancy and I couldn't stand it! I wanted him right now before I was too fat to stand.

He pushed me off of him suddenly and he was lying on top of me, supporting his own weight with his arms. "Knock it off alright?" he murmured. I stared up at him quietly. Hell would freeze over before I did anything to 'stop'. I yawned and smiled at him.

"If you're going to be stubborn, then I shall be going to bed..." I murmured and rolled over to face away from him, ready to sleep.

Before I had drifted off into sleep, I began to feel a headache to arise. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day... then I felt Sasuke's arms around my waist and we cuddled together. Cuddling at night was better than nothing at all whatsoever... I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before the headache took control of me and I passed out in sleep.

-o-o-o-

We were heading to the Sand Village now and it was the third day on the way to the village. I was clinging to Sasuke's arm and we were heading there. I smiled up at him and he sighed. The cat didn't want to talk to me at the moment and I knew it. Sakura stared at us with the most evil glare, but I was oblivious to it. It was like I had been bitten by the love bug all over... and I just couldn't let him go.

"Let go..." Sasuke whispered. He looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye, then at me. "If she sees you like this, it could give something away..."

"Yeah, like you screwing me. Everyone knows that..." I muttered, not realizing what I was talking about. "She won't find out for a while~!" I smiled and stood up straighter, letting go of his arm. Kakashi was in the lead and he looked back at the two of us. I could see the wheels turning in his head and I sighed. There was that headache again... I could feel it returning and this time it felt worse.

I held my head and Sasuke looked at me quietly, his tail twitching. Kakashi looked like he was about to say something as we continued on. He was watching me carefully and I wondered if he maybe he knew about me.

Our sensei suddenly stopped the group to let us 'rest'. I wanted to ask him if he knew, but he seemed to read my mind. He pulled me away from Sasuke and Sakura and whispered to me in a hushed tone: "Are you feeling okay? You look sick... and I already know. Tsunade-sama told me about your 'condition' and to watch to make sure you don't pass out or get injured."

He was too smart for his own good... "Baa-chan told you? And yeah... I just have a headache that appeared out of nowhere..." I murmured and I could feel Sasuke's eyes on the back of my neck.

Kakashi nodded. "Well, if you feel sick or feel that it's getting worse, let me know." Then he talked louder for the others to hear. "Let's continue on you two..."

Then we headed off, and I could finally see the entrance to the Sand Village.

-o-o-o-

Kakashi showed the guard the pass we had gotten. He looked at the pass and then to Kakashi and he nodded, opening the door to let us inside. I followed my team quietly, trying to hold my excitement in. I grinned and the Kazekage who sat quietly at his desk waited for us as we entered the room. The guard closed the door and we looked to him.

"Konnichiwa, Kazekage-sama," Kakashi said and he bowed his head a bit to Gaara before telling the three of us to go forward. We all circled in front of his desk to stand in front of him. We all bowed to show our respect for him and Gaara's eyes focused on me for a moment before they flickered to look at everyone else.

"Good afternoon team seven," he said in a bored tone. Now he was focused on me again. "I've selected your squad to come here to protect a certain temple inside the Sand Village. It's to be protected just for today and then you will all be able to leave and go back home..."

He became quiet for a moment and I saw Sasuke and Sakura nod. I also nodded to show I understood what he expected from us. Gaara looked pleased and he sat up in his chair. "I'm glad you all understand and I'm glad you will stay and make sure the temple won't be destroyed or harmed. Other ninja will be there with you. You can leave right away to head over, but I'd like to speak with Naruto for a few minutes."

Sasuke gave me a strange look before Kakashi guided my teammates outside the room. I looked to Gaara, who was also giving me a weird look. "Nani? Ano Gaara-chan, what is it?" I asked. **(A/N: **Naruto is the only one allowed to call Gaara 'chan'... besides Lee**)** The red head nodded and sighed, getting up out of his chair. He walked around his desk to come stand in front of me. I felt tired, but I stayed in the same position. Gaara was giving off weird signals with his looks. He gave me the smallest smile before asking his question.

"Is there something wrong with you Naruto? You seem different..."

I answered too quickly. "No!"

The red head gave me another weird look, but he didn't say anything right away. "But something IS different about you..."

My mood was changing as we spoke and I couldn't stop it. Tears were welling up behind my eyes and I wanted to blab to Gaara about what had happened recently. He knew about my demon and he knew about Sasuke and I. Gaara was the only person who I could tell this to. I NEEDED to tell him.

It was over and I moved forward and hugged him, but he didn't hug me back much. I cried into his shoulder and my tail swished around behind me. Gaara's ears were back and he was quiet. **(A/N: **He is a raccoon dog or better known as a 'tanuki' in Japanese**) **"So there is something wrong Naru-kun?" the raccoon murmured and he patted me gently on the back. I smiled a bit and sniffed, nodding my head and I accidentally bumped my forehead on his shoulder a couple times. Gaara took a deep breath and let out a big sigh. "Would you like to tell me if you can? Your team can go to the temple and wait for you there while we talk alright?"

It was a little surprising that Gaara would want to cooperate with me, but it was probably because I was like him. We could only understand each other in a few ways, but they were enough to call us friends. He moved away from me and I wiped my tears away and looked at the door.

"They're leaving and the guard said he'd bring you to the temple then..."

I sniffed once more and nodded again. "I can't say much... but you might think I'm crazy..." I murmured and looked up at him and he continued to gaze at me with understanding. Having a demon inside you was hard to understand. How was I supposed to start out with this? "W-Well... I'm not sure how to start with this..." I murmured. The red head nodded and urged me on with a slightly sympathetic look. I smiled a bit and one more tear ran down my cheek before I felt totally confident in myself and the story was in my mind to tell. "You know how Sasuke and I are together, right?" The boy nodded and I continued on. "Well... we were having some fun the one night, and for the next few weeks, I was sick. We didn't know why and we didn't know how. I never usually get sick..." Boy I felt so stupid saying everything like this. 'Fun'? What kind of person was I to phrase it like that? "Kyuubi talks to me and I'm sure your demon talks to you as well. He kept telling me that he was doing something, but he wasn't telling me what. I finally found out the one day, about a month ago, that Kyuubi was testing an experiment. When I had finally found out what was going on, Tsunade-sama had already picked up on what was wrong with me..." I murmured and looked down, staring at the ground, but I glanced at my abdomen a few times.

Gaara was quiet for a moment and he let it sink in. "So there's something wrong... what IS wrong with you Naruto? Your moods are different and you just seem... non-Naruto like..."

Why it was so hard to tell one of my friends what was wrong? It was probably because Gaara was one of the other people, besides Sasuke, who were able to understand me and get close to me. I huffed out a sigh and looked at him with pleading eyes. "What you are about to hear in no joke, no lie; it's the naked truth..." I said, though I didn't like how I had phrased it. His tail lashed a bit behind him in anticipation.

I sighed and tried to save my breath as I forced the sentence out: "Somehow... someway... Kyuubi mixed me around and got me pregnant..."

I was expecting him to pass out, or at least give me a weird look, but he just stood there quietly. How long had I been there... maybe five minutes in the least? Gaara just stood there, staring at me quietly, with his mouth open like he was going to talk, but he shut it before he could talk to me. Then he opened it again and looked at me.

"So, your demon messed with your insides a bit..." he murmured and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure HOW he did it, but it worked with whatever he did..." I said and suddenly yawned.

The tanuki stood there for a moment and he took a seat in one of the other chairs in the room and sighed. "That's... actually quite interesting..." he murmured and looked up at me as I quietly walked over. My ears were back, but they suddenly stood up and I felt a bit happier that Gaara wouldn't make fun of me. Of course he wouldn't; I already knew that. "I've heard of quite a few cases of demon hosts being able to have children if they were male... but that was so long ago and they were in old manuscripts... but... What's it like? What's it like to be with someone?" he said and stared at the ground.

Suddenly, I felt rooted to the spot. Right... he had a lover, but he was never able to see him. And if he ever did, they could only say hello. "It's... alright. But the pregnancy is a little different... I have aches and pains in places I never knew were there. I get sick all the time, but it might be over soon. And then there is that it's hard to sleep..." I murmured, thinking over everything. I sighed and sat down in the other chair quietly and Gaara watched me. It was weird because now I felt tired all of a sudden.

Then there was the reminder of being unable to hold anything down. My stomach growled loudly and I mumbled to myself how I should have tried to eat something, though I wouldn't hold it down anyway.

"Do you need something to eat before you go off?" Gaara questioned, standing up. I smiled at him a bit. "I'd LIKE to... but there is one problem. Anything I eat is usually brought up later..." That was one part of the pregnancy I hated. Maybe that's why women were so cranky when they are pregnant. It's like catching influenza, but you're perfectly healthy.

I shrugged and wondered if I could try something. "S-Sure... but I don't know what I could eat that I could hold down..." My stomach reminded me again and growled loudly. I really wished I had carried something with me like some soup in a thermos or something. I sighed and looked up at Gaara quietly.

The red head was quickly doing something and then he made a small scroll of paper poof away. "I usually eat these light bread-like loaves. You might be able to hold those down if want to try. They might be better than regular bread."

It sounded better than soup was what I was thinking. "Sure! Thanks so much Gaara-chan!" I said and smiled, walking over to hug him. For some odd reason, I was the only one who was able to hug him. "Just sit down and one of my messengers is going to bring up a plate of them. You can take some and leave or eat them here and then go meet up with your team."

He was being so nice! It was so unlike him, but I liked the change in mood for a chance and it was while I was there. "Is it alright with you if I take them and go? I don't want to miss out on anything!"

Gaara smiled and I knew that he knew that I wanted to leave and go so I wouldn't miss out if someone attacked the important temple in my time not there. "That's fine... but I want you to be careful Naruto. If you ever need me, just come here if you need anything in the time being and I can help."

I smiled as he smiled and nodded to him and I sat comfortably in my chair again, thinking about how his smile made me feel so happy...

-o-o-o-

They were waiting for me as I ran towards the temple, one of the biscuits in my hand. I had found that I could actually keep the light bread down and that it tasted pretty good. My squad members were waiting and Sasuke seemed to have been waiting anxiously for me because as soon as I ran up to him he gave me a worried look. "Are you alright?" he questioned me. I grinned wide and nodded. "I'm great!" I said. My head didn't hurt as much now because I had eaten and drank something. I was able to actually EAT something for a change and I wasn't getting sick. I felt tired, but besides that, I felt great! Sasuke's tail twitched behind him and I smiled up at him. He saw that I looked better and then he looked at my hand and pointed to the biscuit. **(I still have some in my backpack owo!!!)** "What is that?"

"This bread? Gaara-chan gave it to me and I can actually eat it!" I said, a little happier now that I was figuring things out for myself. The cat nodded and looked at Kakashi and Sakura before looking back at me. "I'm glad you're feeling better. We have to stay here until a little later. We'll be going home late."

I nodded. "Alright, I can deal with that."

Sasuke gave me a small smile and then he looked over my shoulder at the rabbit and then at our sensei. "It's going to be a long day..." the black cat muttered and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." I murmured and stood with my squad, quietly eating the rest of the bread rolls I had as I waited for the day to pass by...

-o-o-o-o-o-

**I love this story. It's going so well and the plot is all laid out, just like Naruto said in the previous chapter. I hope y'all like it lots! Please comment and let me know how you feel about the story! –twitches- I had coffee-!!!!!**

_**-SilverPen Sasuke**_


	8. Chapter 7: I Have A Voice

**I think Naruto is handling Pregnancy pretty well –w- I hope he doesn't really hate Sasuke for it D: He didn't know Naruto! HE DIDN'T KNOW!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto, but I do own the story and any characters that DO NOT appear in the original manga or series. The babies ALSO belong to me. Thank you :3

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN – I Have A Voice**_

It was late and getting dark. The Sunagakure squad still hadn't arrived yet and I wished so much that they would. I was so tired that I was sitting on the ground in a fetal position with my chin on my knee, ready to fall asleep. I had to keeping blinking rapidly to clear away any drowsiness. I was so hungry too, but after all I've been through, I knew I could bear it. Sasuke stood next to me, leaning against the wall. He was mad that wouldn't go home and he was worrying about me. I could hear him curse the ninja a few times under his breath. Sasuke was brooding over me too much. I could handle myself. Maybe I should let him know that I was fine and that I can sit and wait for a bit. I hated the fact that my body had different ideas and didn't want to wait; my stomach growled loudly for the tenth time in a row. That bread was filling, but it didn't keep too long.

Sasuke was impatient as well. "Can we head home yet, please?" he said a bit sarcastically, probably in reaction to hearing my stomach again. I blinked rapidly to clear the blurriness of sleep away for the time being.

Kakashi looked up and over at Sasuke and shook his head quietly. "Sorry. We have to wait until the other team arrives before we can leave Sasuke..." our sensei said and he turned the page of the book he was reading. It was probably one of those stupid perverted books that Jiraiya had written. Why was I surrounded by perverts?

The black cat slammed his hand on the building gently, but it shook the place a bit. Now he was pissed and probably wanted to destroy something. Great... that would be fun to wake up to tomorrow...

"I'm sure the team has a good excuse and that they are almost here Sasuke. Don't worry about leaving so much and time will pass," he replied to Sasuke and I sighed along with Sasuke's thoughts. Wouldn't the temple be fine for just a little bit? I mean really, get a few people to stand guard quietly until the other squad got there to watch the temple. "I want to go home now... damn it..." I muttered. Now I had the strangest craving for pocky.

Everyone became quiet as we listened to hear the approach of the Suna squad. I sighed and nuzzled my head into my legs. I felt a big cold too, though I wasn't sure why. I yawned and Sasuke looked down at me before looking away and sighing. I muttered to myself how I wanted to go home and sleep.

We were quiet for quite a bit and then we could hear footsteps a little farther away from us. Most people were in their houses now. It had to be the Suna squad to take our place so we could leave. I was so ready to go home that I hobble to try and stand up. Sasuke grasped my arm and tried to help me to stand. I looked at him and he let go and we all stood there quietly, listening to the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama!" I heard Sakura say and she bowed. I turned to look at her and she was looking out into the dark. Suddenly, Gaara and about three anbu black ops walk out with him. Something was weird about this and I kept quiet.

Gaara was leading the three and he nodded to acknowledge her. "I just wanted to come check on your squad this evening."

I shook my head a bit and Gaara suddenly looked at me. He seemed to be unhappy about something, but I couldn't really figure it out. Sasuke, Kakashi, and I were silent as Sakura asked where the Sunagakure squad was. "Well, they'll be later in the night. I wanted to come let you four know that you would be able to go home and I'd keep watch for a little while."

He looked at me again and he seemed a little angrier. My eyes narrowed and I shivered a bit. Sasuke's hand was on my shoulder in seconds and he patted me on the shoulder. I looked at him quietly and looked back at Gaara. I inched closer to Sasuke so I could whisper something in his ear.

"This doesn't feel right... something's off...." I murmured and Sasuke gave me a strange look. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Gaara quietly.

"You sure?" he murmured and I nodded right away and looked at Gaara. Something felt so off it was weird. I yawned from being over tired and the 'fake' Gaara looked at me. I smiled a bit and looked at Sasuke and the cat was quiet. Something about the tanuki didn't feel right and I could feel it in the back of my mind. It was like a deep gut feeling. My tail curled around my legs and I looked quietly over at our sensei.

Sasuke motioned towards Kakashi and I think he wanted me to tell him about this stupid feeling I had about Gaara. I maneuvered around behind Sakura and stood beside Kakashi. I patted him on the shoulder and he quietly looked at me. He leaned down and I whispered to him what I thought. I was nervous and now my tail twitched behind me and my ears were flat against my head. "That's not Gaara...." I whispered and Kakashi nodded.

"I know..."

Now I felt sick. Who were these people who were dressing up as the Kazekage and as Anbu ops from Suna? They had something they needed to do and didn't want to be caught. I heard hurried footsteps and turned to see that the person who was dressed as a Black op rushing towards Sakura, holding three kunai in his hand. They were here for something other than to talk. Sakura dodged it and swung her leg under the man's legs to trip him and she jumped away. Of course I wouldn't be allowed to get in the way, so Sasuke stepped in front of me, the angriest expression on his face. His eyes were red and I knew what he was doing.

"Naruto-"

"I know Sasuke..." I murmured and turned to find one of the Anbu running at me, holding senbon needles. It scared me a bit and I had to fight back since all of a sudden, Sasuke was busy fighting the person disguised as Gaara and Kakashi-sensei was distracted with the other Anbu. I pulled a kunai out from my holster and held it out; swiping it about as I dodged the needles he threw at me. I couldn't risk hurting myself too much, so I twisted about so that I had moved away from him and threw the kunai at him.

I found out in a second that it was actually a shadow clone. That was a relief. My problem was that I was pregnant right now and that I couldn't risk using chakra or we wouldn't have been in this mess. If I made shadow clones, I'd be wasting too much chakra and then it would leave me in trouble.

Sasuke continued to fight the man until he had him pinned to the ground and the cloaking jutsu wore off. Kakashi had been fighting a clone and Sakura had the other man pinned to the ground and she was tying up his hands with some type of string. I didn't know who those people were, but they had attacked us and that wasn't really a good sign. I sighed and looked to Kakashi. Then we could hear more people approaching... more fighting...

But it was unexpected and we could hear friendly voices instead.

"Hello? Is everyone okay?"

"They tried to get into the temple." Kakashi said as out of the shadows appeared Kankuro and Temari. I smiled at them and waved a bit. Temari smiled at me but Kankuro ignored me and looked at Kakashi.

"So I guess we made it just in time. Those imposters were from the Sound Village and they wanted to get certain relics from inside the temples in Suna." Kankuro looked to Temari for confirmation of it and the girl nodded, her four pigtails bobbing a bit along with her head motions.

I was quiet and I wanted to sit down again. My body felt cold, but hot at the same time which was a little weird. I was still hungry and I just didn't want to have to deal with this. Temari was watching me closely, but I didn't realize she was observing me.

"Get off of me!" the man Sasuke was pinning down yelled. Kankuro's face looked screwed up like he had smelled something bad. "We aren't letting you go!" Kankuro growled, his cat tail lashing about and his ears were back. Temari was quiet and she sighed. Kankuro was part cat and Temari was part ferret or something close to that. She looked worried like she knew something was wrong with me.

Kankuro shook his head and walked over to Sasuke, saying something to him. "I'll take it from here, Sasuke," he murmured and took Sasuke's place in pinning the man down. Sakura continued to hold the other male to the ground. Temari paced over to me.

She looked at Sakura and Kakashi before looking to me. "Are you okay Naruto?" Temari murmured and I knew my face was probably a little red.

I smiled a bit. "I'm fine. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh..." she said, pausing, her small ears laying flat against her head. "Well, Gaara told me about you and he said to check on you when we came to take your places to guard the temple. He was a little worried that maybe you might not be feeling up to bat..."

He had told his siblings?! Had he told anyone else?! Great. So there were MORE people who knew what was 'wrong' with me. I sighed.

"N-No... just tired..." I murmured and I could feel my stomach churn a bit. I wanted to eat too, but I felt a little sick. Maybe going hungry wasn't as bad as getting sick all the time.

Temari smiled and nodded her head. "Alright..." she said and paced away over to where Sakura had the other man pinned. Kankuro was no longer pinning the other male down, but there was some blood on the ground and the smell made me feel sicker. Hopefully I didn't look it. Temari was soon no longer pinning the man down as she had killed him too.

"Thanks so much for this," Kankuro thanked us, probably for his brother. Temari bowed to the four of us, but her eyes mainly focused on me, probably wondering about me and wanted the whole story.

"Not a problem Kankuro..." Kakashi said and he looked at the two siblings and then to me. "We need to be going now. If you ever need us again, we'll be happy to help..."

They both nodded and told us that we could be off. I smiled and waved to the both of them, even though I didn't feel so hot. I turned to look at my teammates and Kakashi and Sakura looked like they were thinking about something, but Sasuke was looking right at me. I was quiet for a moment before he walked over to me and walked beside me, slipping a hand around my waist.

I looked up at him questioningly. "What?" I murmured and he sighed. "Are you alright?" he asked, kissing me on the forehead. I was glad Sakura wasn't looking at us then. I yawned once and sighed, nodding a bit. "I'm fine... just tired I guess..." I muttered, trying to remember what we were going to do when we got home.

Sasuke nodded a bit. "Alright... but you're forehead is burning up..." he said and Sakura looked back at us, but she said nothing. "You have a temperature Naruto..." Sasuke said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Is Naruto sick?" she asked. Sasuke looked up at her and shook his head. "Nothing. He just feels a bit down..." he said, giving her a light glare. She looked at me and I nodded in confirmation of what Sasuke had just said. Sakura shrugged and sighed, turning to look where she was walking.

It was dark, I was tired. Maybe my body just couldn't handle it for now. I'd been sleeping a lot lately, so that was probably it. A few minutes later, I had a headache. Maybe it was from not eating for a while and it just was telling me to do something to help my body. I tried to ignore it, but I think Sasuke saw that I was in pain.

Soon enough, I think I was out of it because all I remembered was closing my eyes and hearing Sasuke calling my name. I heard a light thump, and I knew I was asleep and that my pain was gone for now.

-o-o-o-

The first thing I felt when I was finally waking up was the cold on my forehead. It felt so good right now. I didn't want to it leave my face.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring up at the ceiling. I blinked and began to think. Where was I? What was going on? I sighed inwardly and tried to think. All I could remember was passing out on the way back from a mission....

That was right! I felt sick and passed out. Now I wanted to sit up and find Sasuke, but I couldn't sit up. I wasn't feeling too great and I heard someone breathing. I looked to my right and saw the end of the couch and then Sasuke was sitting on a chair with a small bucket in from of him. I knew there was a confused look on my face as I focused on the bucket for a moment before looking up at Sasuke. He quietly removed the towel that had been on my forehead, dipped it in the bucket, wringed it out a little and carefully placed it on my forehead again. Now it was much cooler and I smiled.

"Ohayo?" I murmured and Sasuke nodded.

Now I kind of knew what was going on. I was laying in my living room on the couch with Sasuke taking care of me. So it was true that he was going to take care of me through this. I smiled at him and then grinned. "So I was out for a little while?" I asked and he nodded quietly.

"Yes, and you're burning up..." he said, patting the towel on my head.

"_**Tell your bitch you'll be fine. It's just a small reaction to this."**_

"_YOU!"_

"_**Good morning my lovely host. Can I get you something to drink? Now tell him you're fine. It will be better for him..." **_the fox growled at me.

I sighed and shook my head the slightest. "I'm fine Sasuke. It's just from the p-pregnancy..." I murmured, feeling a small cramping in my stomach. The fox laughed a bit and my stomach growled and I sighed.

"_**Your body is acting better to this pregnancy than I expected. Maybe you WON'T die... Better for us."**_

"_Wait... I could die? I hate you with a passion that will never burn out, even in death. Screw you with something that can cut you into pieces..." _I could see a small image of the fox's face in the back of my mind. He looked mad and he was snarling.

"_**Shut up. You can't take care of yourself you stupid child. You are reckless and you will never be happy, not as long as I'm around. My powers are helping to keep you alive. They helped you through training and everything. Maybe I should just try and kill you now. I don't care if I disappear off the face of this stupid planet along with you, but I can't take you being such an idiot! You will pay..." **_He ranted to me and he started making a noise that sounded like snarling and laughing mixed together.

"_W-What are you going to do?"_

No response. That was so not good... I sighed and tried to focus on what was going on in the real world now. I looked over at Sasuke and he was quiet, staring at me. "Were you listening Naruto?" he asked and I shook my head. The cat sighed and his tail lashed once.

"Like I was saying before. Do you want something to eat and also I have that medicine from Tsunade-sama here. Shizune delivered it this morning..." the raven said.

I tried to sit up and the towel fell off my forehead, but Sasuke caught it before it hit the ground. I smiled at him and he sighed. "What do you want?" he asked. My ears were up and I tried to think about it. "Hrm... how about toast... and eggs..." I smiled. Maybe I'd be able to keep it down.

Sasuke nodded and headed out into the kitchen. He took the bucket and the towel with him. I stood up and followed him out into the kitchen and I sat at the table. There was a small vial there and I picked it up to read the label. I'm not sure how to pronounce the name of the medicine, but I saw my name and knew that it was the medicine Tsunade had proscribed for me. I popped it open and took out two of the small pills like it said on the front. Sasuke came over and set a cup of water in front of me. "Here, take the medicine..." he said and walked over to the fridge without saying anything else...

What was getting into him?

-o-o-o-

Sometimes I didn't understand how Naruto's mind worked. I sighed and watched him as he quickly took his pills and I shook my head bit and turned back to his old stove. I quickly made scrambled eggs like he liked them and buttered some toast, making it on the stove. Every few minutes, I'd look over at the boy to see what he was doing. He had his head set down on the table and he had his eyes closed. Maybe something was wrong...

When his plate was made, I took it and set it on the table quietly, seeing if maybe he would respond to it. His ears twitched, but he didn't make any move to sit up and eat. I rolled my eyes and looked at him quietly. "Naruto?" I questioned.

"Stupid fox firkin' knows... HE KNOWS..." the blonde mumbled and his face crinkled up a bit. Right. The demon that got him into this mess. He was probably talking to him. I reached over his plate and patted him on the shoulder. "Naruto... food's ready."

The blonde sighed and sat up, looking quietly at me and I noticed his eyes. They seemed a little dull. I made a face and he didn't notice it as he gripped his chopsticks and picked up a piece of egg to place it in his mouth. It was unnatural for Naruto to be so quiet and it was bugging me. I was so used to him talking to me all the time that him being quiet was driving me crazy.

"Is there something you want to talk about Naruto? Anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not really..." he became quiet again before he began eating. Then he looked up at me and smiled. "I love you Sasuke-kun!" he said.

Change in moods again, but it wasn't really a surprise. I was getting used to these moods of his. He could go from hyper and happy to sulky and depressed in a matter of seconds for no reason. "I love you too Naruto..." I murmured.

We sat there quietly and I watched him as he finished off his plate in a faster manner. Then he sat there and huffed a bit and smiled at me again. "I have something I want to finish..." the blonde murmured and stood up, walking around the table to come stand behind me. He tugged a bit on the back of my hair and wrapped his arms around my neck. My face turned the lightest shade of pink. He was going to try this again? Maybe I could make him work for it.

"Some unfinished business..." Naruto said and he kissed me on the cheek, nibbling on my ear a few seconds later. But I surprised him a bit when I stood up and pushed him off to go into the living room and sit on the couch. He soon followed and he sat down next to me.

I rolled my eyes as he decided that wasn't a comfortable spot. He was sitting on my lap now and he had his arms around my neck again. "Must we try this again?" I asked and he nodded, slipping one of his hands up my shirt and my face turned the slightest pink color and I tried to push him away. He had a good grip on my shirt with his other hand and he soon had it off of me. "What the hell are you doing?!" I growled and he seemed to ignore it as he got my shirt off.

He was smiling at me and when he smiled, the whiskers on his face crinkled up. "I told you! I have unfinished business and I want to finish it now~!" the blonde said, his tail wagging as he tried to get at the elastic band of my pants. Since when did he want to screw someone himself? And in the morning in the least?!

"What the hell have you been taking, Naruto?" I muttered and he trailed his fingers lightly down my stomach. His hands were so warm compared to mine. I shivered and attempted to get away from him. I stood up and he literally jumped off of me, but he suddenly had a grip on my shoulders. I was a little surprised by it and he had me on the couch again. But it was so uncomfortable....

He was on top! He was looking down at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I frowned and he continued to smile wide. "So your business is to screw me over?" I growled, my ears laying flat against my head. He smiled.

"Close to that, but not exactly..." he said. I think he knew how horny I was, but we couldn't do this. Not with the condition he was in. He was just trying to toy with me like I toyed with him. Great... this was going to be torture. The blonde was already going to work as he licked my neck a few times, then he began to bite me lightly, trailing down to my collarbone. I leaned up at the touch of him unconciously and I really didn't want to. Then he came back up and began nibbling on my ear.

"C-Come on –ah! Naruto. We can't do this!" I growled and took an attempt to sit up, but he wouldn't let me go. "Yes we can! I say so!" Naruto mumbled as he began kissing my neck and I let a small moan slip out of my lips.

He stopped and sat up, smiling down at me. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing, Sasuke-kun..." he said and smiled.

-o-o-o-

I had him pinned and he was NOT getting out of it this time. He was squirming beneath me sure, because he was usually the seme in this relationship, but I was making a change today. I could be both seme and uke and he would have to deal with it. I began to lead kisses down his stomach until I reached the elastic lining of his pants and frowned.

"You're body has officially been corrupted and I'm not going to let this go, dobe!" I heard the cat growl and I felt a sudden rush. I closed my eyes for about two seconds and opened them to find Sasuke laying over me, supporting himself with his arms and he stared down at me with a disgusted look on his face.

I giggled and he rolled his eyes. "You're a disgrace to all smukes of the world..." Sasuke said and I let out a shocked whine. "That was nothing, alright Naruto?" Sasuke growled as he began to pull my shirt off. My plan was working well and I was glad that it actually worked this time. Sasuke wouldn't let his seme reputation be ruined by me. I moaned a bit as he began biting a small trail down my neck. He then tweaked one of my nipples and I arched into his touch. He was so cold compared to me. It felt pretty good though.

"_**You are being so stupidly foolish..."**_

"_Leave me alone..." _I growled at the fox as Sasuke traced the seal on my stomach with his finger. Then he began kissing me on the stomach and I giggled just the slightest.

"_**YOU, my bitch, are already pregnant. I don't think you want that to happen again, do you?"**_

"_You wouldn't..."_

"_**I can't, but I will in the future because I can stupid..."**_

"_You are such a bitch... you like to ruin people's lives..."_

"_**Yes... yes I do. And I take that as a compliment..."**_

He was quiet and I sighed, arching my back a bit as Sasuke kissed my stomach. I suddenly didn't want this anymore. I sat up and Sasuke was a little surprised. He sat back on the couch and stared at me. "Um..." I murmured and he raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke smiled. "Did you change your mind? If you did, then I'm glad..." he said and the smile faded as I picked my shirt up off the floor and sighed, putting it on again. Sasuke grabbed his shirt, but he didn't put it back on. I inched over to sit next to him and I cuddled against him, setting my head on his chest. I could hear the raven's heart beat and it calmed me a bit. His breathing was a little fast, but it was fine. Maybe it was too much work for him.

I stayed there for a moment and I listened as his stomach growled and I laughed a bit, not letting him know that I heard it. He hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"How long will we have to be like this?" I murmured. Sex sounded good right now and I wished that I could be with Sasuke again in bed, seeing how affectionate he was and how sexy he was...

He dragged his fingers up and down my back lightly. I shivered and he sighed. "It will be over soon hopefully... just to let you know, you are getting fatter..." he murmured, but I didn't take that as an insult. I looked up at him and he had a small smirk on his face. So the babies were growing... I didn't know how many of them were there, but they were growing and that mattered. "I know..." I whispered and snuggled against him again. "It's because our little ninja are growing..." I murmured and I felt Sasuke's chest shake a bit as he chuckled a bit.

I felt a small rumble echo throughout Sasuke's chest and I knew he was purring lightly to show that he knew. He wanted me to be happy and he wanted to make sure I was healthy. "I'm glad for that then Naruto..." he murmured and wrapped an arm around my shoulders to pull me a bit closer to him. Sasuke was cold and I could tell. I snickered and sat up a little straighter, sitting closely next to him to keep him warm.

"Maybe you I should put my shirt back on..." Sasuke murmured.

My jaw dropped and I looked at him, suddenly smiling. "But you look so sexy without it..." I murmured and pointed, lying down so that my head was set on his lap. He toyed with my hair a bit and before I knew it, I was out cold in sleep again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sasuke, I know how you feel D: MOOD SWINGS SUCK. I member when I was with my first gf and she was always scared when I had mood swings cause I turned REAL sadistic... o3o I sorry hun! I love all my friends and I feel sorry for them in that time of month o-o **

_**-SilverPen Sasuke**_


	9. Chapter 8: Metamorphosis

Isn't my story interesting?! I think Naruto needs some help and he needs to learn to take care... you'll see why soon enough :3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto, but I do own the story and any characters that DO NOT appear in the original manga or series. The babies ALSO belong to me. Thank you

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**CHAPTER EIGHT – Metamorphosis**_

There was something up with him. I needed to find out before I lost it and he got sick again or something.

I searched through all the medical scrolls that I was able to find. Maybe I should just give it up and let Naruto and Sasuke live out their lives... but then my soul would be left to burn in hell if I ever let _**him**_ go. I muttered quietly to myself for a second before I pulled out another scroll and read the letters on the outside of it. I sighed and set it back on my kitchen table. "I can't figure it out..." I said a little loudly. My voice sounded so high when I was worried and it squeaked a bit.

None of the scrolls I had received from Tsunade during my training were giving me any hints that could have been wrong with Naruto. He had a fever and morning sickness. He couldn't sleep sometimes. He didn't talk as much as he had all the time before and he wasn't talking to me anymore. Now when I talked to him, his face would turn red and he would avoid my gaze like he was hiding something.

"Kakashi might know..." I sighed and yawned a bit. Staying up all night researching certain conditions wasn't good for me. I brushed one of my ears out of the way as I bent down to pick up a scroll that had fallen on the floor.

I set the scroll back on the table and cleared a small space where I set my head down and closed my eyes. Training wasn't for another few hours so I should at least get a little wink of sleep.

As soon as I had fallen asleep, I was having those horrible dreams again. Naruto and Sasuke stood there, holding hands. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Naruto's waist and they had their right and left hands clasped together. It was always like this. But then I realized something a little different about my dream... Naruto looked different. I stood a little ways from the couple and I stared at him, trying to figure out what was so different. He looked the same, but something felt different. His smile was the same, the affectionate side he had for Sasuke was the same as he stood so close to him. I tried to look at the picture in my mind. I was examining it and I realized what was wrong with the whole picture...

One of Naruto's hands was placed on his abdomen and it seemed to be bulging....

...

I knew I was going crazy....

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke gave me a deep French kiss. I stared at him a little surprised and I pushed the bed covers down a bit. I was only dressed in sweatpants like usual. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. What was up with him today?

"We have training, so I suggest we get up now..." he said and stood up from the bed, already dressed in his usual uniform for training. It was a black top with a fishnet under it that showed a bit on his chest and on his arms. He also wore dark gray shorts. He wore blue sandals like we all had to and he had his headband on already.

I smiled at him as I stood up and searched for my baggy shirt. I could tuck it into my pants. I found my dark orange pants that only went down to my ankle and quickly changed my pants. Sasuke stood in the doorway watching me as I slipped on my black and orange shirt and then put on my green vest. **(**Nothing matches I know, but this is me!**) **

"What time is it now and what time does training start Sasuke?" I asked as I followed him out into the kitchen where he already had some eggs and a sandwich prepared for me. I was going to complain how I wanted to eat more than that since I was able to eat because of the medicine I was taking, but I decided I could eat more later after training. "Right now, its 10 o'clock and training starts at 11, but Kakashi will probably be late..." Sasuke said as he took a tomato from the fridge and took a bite out of it. I didn't understand how in the world he could eat them just plain.

He watched me as I quickly downed everything and then I told him we should leave right away. The raven nodded and as I was carefully putting on my shoes, he was observing me. I watched his eyes trail over every part of my body and I just had to ask him what he was doing. "Is there something wrong with me?" I said a little harshly. It was morning and I wasn't exactly a morning person right now.

Sasuke shrugged a bit. "Nothing, it's just that you have your shirt tucked in and it shows your stomach... someone might notice because you've gotten a bit bigger in the last few weeks..." Sasuke murmured. I looked down and I knew he was right. My stomach seemed to bulge out a little more than it had a few weeks ago. I sighed. It looked like I was hiding a small pillow under my shirt, which bothered me because it wasn't a pillow. I was used to being stick thin, not gaining weight.

"I can't help it!" I said and my tail lashed. "I know I'm fat, but I can't exactly help that. If I left my shirt un-tucked, then it might fly up and people would see my stomach!" I said and turned to the door, opening it. I heard him sigh behind me and I knew I had won. I slipped outside and Sasuke followed me, locking the door behind us.

Soon enough we were headed for the training grounds and we were the first one's there. I didn't bother saying anything about Kakashi or Sakura because we didn't need to worry about them for the time being. As we stood in the middle of the training field, I sighed and remembered all the memories that were held there. Then I remembered the things that were going on in my life now.

There was good news! We finally knew how many babies I was going to have. At first, I had been flipping out about how many I was to have, but it was just because it was such a number I wished wasn't in existence.

Tsunade had used a sonogram machine to check me out and she had let me see for myself how many children we would have running about our house. I had stared at the screen and choked out the number.

_Three-?_

Sasuke stood beside me and he patted me on the shoulder and looked at me. I had instinctively put my hand on my abdomen for no reason... and he was worried. "Is there something wrong?" he questioned and I shook my head a little. My stomach wasn't that big, but it was sticking out enough to see now. I was almost reaching my fourth month. Another week and that would be recorded. "Let's go sit under one of the trees..." Sasuke said and he took my one hand and we walked together over to one of the trees and I sighed, sitting down. The shade felt good.

The cat sat beside me and we decided to wait in the shade instead of the sun. I yawned quite a few times, but Sasuke ignored it and I kept smiling at the thought of training.

About ten minutes later, we could hear footsteps in the training field and we both looked up to see Kakashi coming towards us. Sasuke had had his hand setting on my slightly swollen stomach and he had eyed Sasuke awkwardly. I just smiled at our sensei who smiled back at me.

"I see the lovely couple is getting along well..." he said and nodded to the both of us. I just snickered and smiled while Sasuke just sighed and pulled his hand away from me.

Kakashi became quiet and we just sat and stood there, listening to the birds in the trees around us. Sasuke stood up and moved away from me and he walked back out into the sun. I didn't feel like standing up, so I just stayed put. He walked over to our sensei and they talked quietly, a little lowly and I couldn't hear it from where I sat. I rolled my eyes and wondered what they might be talking about. I watched their hands motions and then Kakashi patted Sasuke on the back and the cat sighed. Wonder what was up with him... maybe Sasuke was stressing out or something.

Then they began to talk a little louder. "Just don't try to be too suggestive with actions and Sakura won't be able to figure it out. You too Naruto. Try to keep it on the down low..." Kakashi said and turned to look at me. "You guys don't want her to find out, so you have to try and keep it a secret alright?"

We both nodded and I became quiet as I heard distance footsteps at the entrance to the training grounds. Apparently Sasuke and Kakashi heard it too and talked in hushed voices until the person we had heard came around the corner and headed towards us.

The pink rabbit smiled a slight bit at Sasuke, but when she looked at me, she seemed to look right through me like I wasn't there. I raised an eyebrow and wondered what she might be thinking. She seemed like she was tired. Sakura had been looking like this for the past month with bags under her eyes and looking sleep deprived. I sighed and looked at her face. She didn't seem to be focusing on my face. I tried to follow her gaze and it led me to find myself looking at my stomach. I shouldn't have been sitting like this...

"What the hell?" she said, a little gasp escaping her mouth after that. Kakashi and Sasuke were unusually silent and I just sat there, nervously staring at Naruto. The rabbit picked up a hand and pointed at me. "Naruto?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're gaining so much weight and it just isn't healthy..." she said, a growl almost escaping her throat. Why wasn't Sasuke helping me with this? I just sat there and I carefully stood up a minute later. I smiled at her. "It's nothing Sakura... maybe it's all the ramen I eat..." I smiled and she glared at me, and I knew the wheels in her head were turning, processing everything she was seeing. "You don't look alright..." she let out.

Sasuke was in front of her in seconds. He stood there, staring at her quietly. She raised an eyebrow. "Leave him alone alright?"

"Are we going to fight again? Save it for training Uchiha!!!" Sakura growled, her floppy bunny ears were stiff and behind her head, showing an aggressive posture. Sasuke sneered at her and his tail was fluffed out and lashed. His ears were back and he hissed at her and she snorted, ready to charge at him. I began walking towards them and I noticed how I walked. I was waddling a bit because my body was trying to accommodate my stomach.

"No fighting!!!" I growled and stood in between the two, and they moved a bit farther a part, but they seemed to stare through me at one another. I sighed and turned to look at Sasuke. A threatening growl rumbled deep in his throat and I made an expression so pitiful to get his attention. "Knock it off!" I growled and flicked him in the forehead. His lips covered his teeth and he quietly looked at me. His ears were back and his tail was still fluffed, but his attention was on me now.

I moved closer to him so that we were face to face. "Knock it OFF Sasuke..." I growled. He blinked and looked a little confused. I snorted and poked him on the forehead. "No making fights with team mates!"

Kakashi watched from a far and I think I was handling this better than he was. He just stood there and watched quietly, probably thinking about pulling his book out. I sighed and thought about turning around to face Sakura...

-o-o-o-

The blonde turned to face me and I hated the look on his face. It looked like fear, worry and pain all etched together in one on his face. I tried to calm down, the anger disappearing from my face. I stared at him as he placed a hand on his abdomen and sighed.

My body suddenly froze up and he jumped a little at my reaction, dropping his hand away from his stomach. That image was so familiar and it scared me. It had scarred my brain for life... the image of Sasuke and Naruto standing together, so close, holding hands and Naruto had a hand placed on his swollen abdomen. Something was wrong and I was determined to find out.

"Please, don't fight Sakura-chan. I don't want either of you to get hurt..." the fox begged, his tail fluffed out in nervousness. I blinked and my eyes narrowed, thinking about what I was going to say before I spoke.

I quietly nodded to him. "I'm sorry, but why did YOU..." I leaned a little way over to peer around Naruto and look at Sasuke, "Pick him over me Sasuke? Why?" I murmured. I twiddled my fingers and sighed, motioning to Naruto. "And what is wrong with you? You've change so much in the past few months Naruto. You just don't look healthy anymore..." I murmured.

Naruto's face was flushed a bit and he sighed, looking down and he gently patted his stomach with his hand. What was wrong? Why was he acting this way and what was he trying to get out of it? That mental image of my dream came back and I winced.

Sasuke quietly stood behind Naruto and he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Whenever Naruto was around, Sasuke was always in a good mood; ...somewhat...

"Sakura. I need you to understand this. I am bisexual. That means I can also like boys along with girls. I chose Naruto over you because I love him. That doesn't mean I'm not your friend. If you'd try and listen, maybe you would have figured that out. You make my mood worse by acting like you're trying to seduce me into dating you. I don't hate you and I don't love you, but you ARE a friend alright?" Sasuke said from behind Naruto. I looked up to meet his eyes and I sighed, looking away to the ground.

"Please Sakura? Don't fight..." Naruto murmured and his tail drooped, the fur laying flat now. His ears were still back to show his irritation, but he didn't say more. The blonde was quiet as I stood there, staring at my feet.

Then from nowhere, Kakashi decided to come back into this conversation. "Alright, if we can start training..." he said and walked over to the three quiet ninja. I looked up and was the first to nod. Then Kakashi turned to Naruto, whispering something in his ear. "You should sit out Naruto, since you aren't feeling well."

I sighed and knew something like that was going to happen. Now it just left Sasuke and I to face off, unless Kakashi ruined the fun and joined...

-o-o-o-

Training with Sakura... boy was I trilled. I was so happy I wished I was dead. She yells at Naruto and then Kakashi wants me to fight her? OH yeah, she's dead...

Naruto went and sat under the tree again quietly, watching the both of us closely. I sighed and shook my head slightly and Sakura looked at me, giving me a glare I had never seen before. Right... now she would be aiming her anger at me.

Kakashi stepped up to stand beside the both of us and he placed a hand on my right shoulder and a hand on her left shoulder. "Alright you two. This is a TEAM exercise and I want you two to be a team... Can you do that for today?" our sensei asked. I nodded and Sakura thought about it for a moment before nodding. I wasn't in the mood for this today. I wanted my life to be over already so I wouldn't have to deal with this.

"The exercise is as simple as it has always been... you have to take these from me..." Kakashi said and I could see the smile under his mask. The silver-haired sensei held up two small silver bells. Sakura blinked and she shook her head. "Not this again..." she murmured. I sighed and knew what was coming. "So we have to use teamwork and take those from you..." I muttered. Kakashi gave a simple nod and let go of my shoulder. He nodded to the two of us and he was ready to head off.

"Come look for me in sixty seconds!" he said and was gone.

Sakura shook her head and looked over at Naruto. I followed her gaze and saw that the boy was asleep, his head resting against the tree behind him and his hand was placed on top of his abdomen. I smiled in amusement but I bet Sakura found it infuriating.

The rabbit suddenly turned to face me. "Alright Sasuke... we have to work together and get those bells from him and show him what we're made of..." I nervously peered over at where Naruto was resting and I wanted to change my mind. The thought of leaving him alone bothered me for some reason.

"Fine..." I mumbled, glancing over to where Naruto lay again before I sighed and headed off into the forest with Sakura. Hopefully, he'd be fine.

-o-o-o-

I didn't realize what was going on. All I knew was that I had woken up and everyone was gone and it seemed like it was getting darker. This weird feeling came over me as I stood up and looked around. Sasuke and Sakura were probably still training and I was at the clearing alone and I felt threatened... someone was watching me and it was uncomfortable. I stood there and knew I should stay where I was.

"_**This is weird... they, whom ever they might be, left..."**_

I relaxed a little. _"I know, but you have to admit that was a little odd..." _I thought as I placed a hand on my stomach. I was worried and I wanted to go home.

"_**Look who's talking. You're the one who's having children!"**_

"_I can only find one person... fox; who is at fault for that."_

"_**You're evil..." **_he growled at me.

"_Thank you! I take that as a compliment."_

The Kyuubi grunted and I heard him snort. _**"Whatever kit... Just wait for your teme and we can talk again later... I'll keep an eye on the children and you just sit down and be pregnant. Got it?"**_

"_Got it..." _I sighed and walked over to the tree, sitting down again. I rested my head back on the tree and stared up into the leaves and I waited for Sasuke, Sakura, and my sensei to get back. Soon enough, they came crashing through the trees, Sakura yelling at Sasuke and we were able to go home.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was too weird for me. I stood there, looking down at one of the weirdest sights of my life. We had been sent to look at the nine tailed beast's jinchuriki to see if he was healthy enough and maybe send someone to capture him, but it didn't look it... the boy had, changed in a way.

"Oi, danna. He looks different from the last time we came... it wasn't that long ago either..." my partner whispered and I sighed, nodding, knowing that there was something fishy.

"I know that..." I turned to look at my friend. The blonde stared at me with those bright eyes and I couldn't help but give a gentle little smile. He smiled at me and chuckled, his hair falling in his face as he looked back down at the jinchuriki. "We should go tell Itachi about this since he's been hunting him for so long... take mental notes..." I murmured and brushed my hand through my naturally red hair.

This boy had changed so much from the last time we were sent. He looked physically different. His stomach was distended and he looked... plump. It was a little odd for a boy we had watched for so long and then he just ganged so much weight. Then there was the way his chakra was behaving. It was fluctuating so much between the strength of the fox's chakra to the boy's chakra, which seemed uncharacteristically weak.

I elbowed the male next to me and whispered my observations to him. The blonde that lay below us was finally beginning to stir and we both went into a hushed silence. Naruto stood up and he looked flustered, looking around before he froze. He was then mumbling to himself...

That's when he looked up and we both stopped breathing. He was staring straight up at us, but I don't think he saw us. Then he stepped toward the clearing before mumbling to himself again and going to sit back down under the tree. I rolled my eyes and looked to the blonde next to me, nodding to let him know we were leaving.

Before we jumped off, we heard his squad coming back from the training they had had during the day. It was too odd... we knew we'd be coming back again...

-o-o-o-o-o-

**I think I'm a spaz, but I enjoy being who I am :3 HEY PEOPLE! Thanks so much for reviewing... I'd like some more. I wanted to let y'all know that the way my mind works is weird. If I don't get reviews on a story, I will either NOT post another chapter or I WILL take the story down :\ Please review if you like the story. Others with thank you for it. And so will Amanda! –points to self-**

_**-SilverPen Sasuke**_


	10. Chapter 9: A Howl At The Moon

Like this story? LOVE IT?! REVIEW AND MAKE A LOT OF PEOPLE HAPPY 8D OH... this story doesn't have a beta reader and I don't plan on one soon. If there are mistakes, feel free to tell me if you think you find one. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto, but I do own the story and any characters that DO NOT appear in the original manga or series. The babies ALSO belong to me. Thank you

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**CHAPTER NINE – A Howl At The Moon**_

I was heading home from one of the longest missions in my life. I had been away from home for about a week or too and Naruto hadn't come along with me. Picking up my pace, I was full-contact-walking to hurry and get to see if he was okay.

It had been a solo mission and no one else but I had been sent on it. The main reason I was headed home hurriedly was just that... Naruto had a caretaker... and Tsunade had to send the worst person to keep watch over Naruto.

That baka Hokage had sent Sakura to watch over Naruto.

Why she had done that, I couldn't begin to explain. I sighed as I began to unlock the door and I pulled it open. I only opened the door open a small bit. I HAD been expecting to hear two people screaming at each other, or at least Sakura yelling, but it was deadly silent. The door swung open as I thought that maybe the rabbit may had killed my fox, but I soon heard Naruto's voice as he said he had heard the door open. My body was frozen in the doorway as Sakura peeked around the corner from the living room. She smiled at me and came around the corner to walk up to me. "Hi, Sasuke!" she said in a giddy type tone. What the hell was going on in my house?! I thought she'd scream at me or at least try to scratch my eyes out. Something was fishy. My tail lashed nervously as Sakura grabbed my hand, pulled me inside the house, and led me toward the living room.

"Sasuke! You have to see what Sakura-chan found!" I heard the blonde squeal and Sakura pulled me into the living room. There was a confused looked on my face as Sakura let go of my hand and I stared at the blonde who sat on the couch, cuddling something to his chest. He smiled at me and the pink haired girl went over to sit next to him. I sighed and moved closer to peer at the little black ball in his arms. He held it up quickly and I was face to face with a little black kitten. The kitten mewled and its bright eyes blinked open to look at me. It stared at me and I stared back, but my ears were flat against my head and the cat looked friendly. "Isn't he cute Sasuke?! I'm keeping him and his name shall be Yuki, like from that one show we always watch!" he giggled and pulled the cat back into his arms. Sakura smiled at the blonde when I expected her to yell.

Naruto patted the open spot next to him and I shook my head before I went and took a seat next to him. He cuddled up to me and his tail wagged. "You're cold!" he said and smiled up at me. I chuckled a bit and nodded. "It's getting colder outside." Sakura watched us quietly with a small smile on her face.

"Sakura? Don't you have to go home soon?" I asked.

She looked over at me and her smile of happiness turned into a smile of nervousness. "I was um-"

"Sakura-chan is staying for dinner!" Naruto burst out. I sat there quietly as he had a beaming smile placed on his face. Sakura became quiet and whipped her head to look away and I noticed her face was red. There was a confused look on my face and I sighed.

Something – I wasn't sure what – was being hidden from me and it seemed like I was not allowed to find out.

-o-o-o-

The pink rabbit followed me around my kitchen as I waddled about to gather ingredients for making congi and backed noodles. She wanted to help but I refused to let her baby me just because I was 'fat'. That's all Sakura would call me was 'fat'. I couldn't help it that I was moving along in this pregnancy and that I would be having three children. I told her to get out the rive and I looked in the living room quickly to see Sasuke still sitting where he was, trying to accept the fact that Sakura and I were getting along.

"_**You are such a stupid kit! I can't believe this crap! You let the nosey pink haired rabbit into your home when you don't want her to find out?! STUPID, STUPID, KIT!!!"**_

"_Shut your trap and go back to sleep! Jakamashi, STUPID FOX!" _If he found out, or Sasuke found out what I had done, they would never let me live it down. The cat named Yuki that I had been holding a little earlier now circled my feet and kept meowing like he knew something was up.

"_**And then you keep that frickin' cat... dani kit... MANUKE!!!"**_

"_Jakamashi! Taku! I'm not getting rid of Yuki, Sasuke, OR Sakura!"_

"_**I know what you did you stupid boy..."**_

"_You can't stop me from doing what I want..."_

"_**I can tell you what's right and wrong!"**_

"_YOU ARE NOT A CONCIOUS!"_

"_**Utonkachi... Stupid kit..." **_the fox mumbled before he fell silent and I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my stomach and sighed. Taking a glance at me, Sakura asked 'Are you okay?' and I nodded in response. She shook her head and put the pot on the stove for the congi and she maneuvered around me to go find the rice. I knew she had water boiling on the stove and I went looking for the other pot. I had picked it up and headed for the other side of the kitchen, but I dropped the pan. Sakura had heard me drop it and she was about to pick it up, but I for to it first.

When I stood up, there was a pain in my abdomen, but I ignored it. "You should have let me get that Naruto!" Sakura growled at me and I sighed. The rabbit looked at me and I smiled and wagged my tail. "It's fine Sakura-chan! I got it alright?" I said and smiled. Sakura sighed and nodded. _**"DAMN IT! Stupid kit! Be careful!" **_I heard Kyuubi mumbled. "Go relax in the living room and I'll finish up supper okay?" Sakura broke my thoughts.

I couldn't argue with her unless I wanted my face punched in, so I smiled and nodded, turning to slowly waddle out into the living room. Sasuke was seated on the couch, still staring off into space. When I sat down next to him, he snapped out of it and looked up at me. I smiled at him and he looked at me a little blankly, still confused. He glanced at me before I leaned over and kissed him deeply on the lips. "Sasuke-kun. It's only for tonight. I promise that she won't stay longer than supper."

Sasuke nodded and gave me a little peck on the cheek before I gripped his one hand. He was silent as Sakura entered the room...

-o-o-o-

"Supper will be ready soon!" I said and peered around the doorway and I saw the two sitting on the couch. My face turned a light shade of red and I smiled. "Alright!!!" Naruto called and he smiled. Sasuke seemed a little out of mind as he stared off at the wall next to me. It worried me a bit to see him like this. He was usually an altogether person. Right now he seemed like he was falling apart....

All because I was here.

I already knew he didn't want me here. The timer for the food went off and they both looked at me. "I guess it's ready..." I said and smiled, turning to head off into the kitchen.

They both were in the kitchen in a minute and both sat down at the dining table and watched me as I set two large plates and a few pairs of chopsticks on the counter top. Naruto looked a little giddy while Sasuke just watched me with a keen eye. He wouldn't stop watching me and I knew he would never stop until I left and he was alone. I fetched the tree plates we would use and set one in front of each of them and one where I would sit, next to Naruto.

"That mission took so long!" Naruto whined and he smiled at Sasuke. He was holding Sasuke's hand and I sighed, looking away as I set some noodles on each plates and then with a small bowl of congi. Sasuke nodded and he patted Naruto's warm hand while I went and set the large spoon down in the sink before going over to sit next to the two love birds.

"Was the missions successful?" I asked and looked around Naruto to look at Sasuke. The cat nodded and I smiled. That was an answer at least. Yuki jumped up on the table and sniffed at the bowl of congi on Sasuke's plate before he snuffed it and lay down away from us at the end of the table.

Naruto released his hold on Sasuke's hand and he began to eat hungrily while I was a little picky at how much of the noodles I ate before going to the congi. Sasuke didn't touch his at all for a while. Then he began to eat after he was sure that the food wasn't poisoned. **(A/N:** Sasuke is being paranoid o-o don't worry about it x3**)** I tapped Naruto on the shoulder and he looked up at me, some of the rice on the edges of his mouth.

"Ano Sakura-chan, what is it?" he asked, wiping his mouth on a napkin before looking at me again.

"Oi... I wanted to know how you've been dealing... I mean... well... you know..." I looked nervously over at Sasuke to see if he was paying attention. It didn't seem like he cared at the moment.

The fox shrugged and fiddled with a small noodle that was left on his plate. "It's not that hard. You could do it..." Naruto whispered and looked up at me. I brushed one of my ears out of my face and sighed. "True..." I said.

"How far along are you..." I said a little more quietly, but this time, Sasuke looked up. It seemed to take him a minute to let the question register and his eyes grew as wide as saucer's as he looked from me to Naruto.

Naruto snorted and ate the rest of his congi before speaking. "Only about 5 months or nearing it..." he muttered. "It's not that far..." he grumbled. Maybe I shouldn't ask him about it right now.

Sasuke was pointing at me, his mouth hung agape. I raised an eyebrow and Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke? What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" he asked and waved a hand in front of the raven's face. I resisted the urge to giggle.

He stuttered out his question. "H-How does s-she know?" he asked and Naruto's ears went back. I sat there, staring at Sasuke as he stared at me. What should I say now?

"I told her..." Naruto said. "She got it out of me, alright?! I had to tell her! She was going to find out sooner or later, Sasuke! It'd be better if she knew sooner than later because it was either the easy way or the hard way!"

"I know all about it, alright Sasuke-kun? You don't have to be angry at anyone... I just wanted to understand what was going on."

The cat shook his head and the fox cuddled up against him to try and calm him down. I knew he would be angry if he knew that I knew about Naruto's pregnancy. I knew all about it and I had to keep it a secret for now. Keeping secrets was a thing I was pretty good at. Sasuke just had to learn to trust me.

The cat and the fox cuddled together and the rabbit was left alone to have to keep their horrible secret... I felt like crying...

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gaara-sama! GAARA-SAMA!"

I didn't feel like getting up and answering the door for a screaming messenger, but it could mean trouble. The door swung open and one of the newest chuunin we had appointed early in the year was standing there, his brow drenched with sweat and his clothes had splotches of blood all over. He stared at me, his eyes wide and I could practically see into his mind.

He stumbled into the room and attempted to bow, almost falling on his face, but I caught him and stood him upright before getting him a seat. "Alright, Itutsu... what's going on-"

"The village sir! We're under attack!" he interrupted me and flailed his arms in the air. Blood was dripping down his brow now and I realized that he needed a nurse. I held him down on the chair with firm hands. "It's okay, just calmly tell me what's going on..."

The boy gulped down a great deal of air before trying to speak calmly, though he and his voice were shaking.

"W-Well... Baki-sensei was taking us out to go train in the desert w-when we saw them. He d-didn't know who they were and we couldn't see them until we got c-closer...." he breathed. I encouraged him to continue.

"S-sensei and the others stayed to fight the rogue ninja we encountered. He told me to come find you and tell you what was going on. T-They need backup!" he said, worried too much about his teammates. I sighed and nodded.

I released his shoulders and paced back and forth for a moment. My head whipped up to look at him. "What were they wearing?" I asked.

He shook and looked at the door as someone passed by. "T-The three people were wearing dark black robes and they had w-weird red outlined clouds on them... they l-looked serious..."

I smirked to myself and nodded quietly. There was a deal to settle and I wouldn't let it blow over. "That's all I needed to know Itutsu.... I'll send in a nurse then to heal you..." I said before grabbed my coat and throwing it on and leaving the boy in the Kazekage room.

-o-o-o-

They were everywhere! Rogue ninjas were everywhere and they were destroying my village. I ripped through what looked like shadow clones. They were mostly that. I realized who one of the people were, but I couldn't think of his name. The other two I didn't know and I had never seen them before.

"Attack!" I could hear my ninja trying to defend themselves against this invasion. The rogues were all little pests in my way. I needed to find the real ones to find out what was going on.

I dodged through the crowds of fighting ninja and I couldn't see anything through them. I was confused as many of them ignored me and didn't even try to attack. Something was wrong and I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. A few squads of Sand ninja ran in front of me and I moved out of the way.

"Where are they?!" I yelled trying to get someone's attention.

No one would listen in this cause of panic, even to their leader. I shook my head and jumped off, trying to figure out what was going on.

"_**They're looking for you... it's the reason they aren't attacking you..."**_

I couldn't argue with that and I can to a startling stop. I looked about, trying to figure out where these ninja were who were attacking my village.

...Everything seemed to get quiet and everything began to disappear. The kage bushin began to go away and I could finally make out three different figures.

They were far off in the rubble of one of the older temples that had had no use to me or my village. A scowl was placed on my face and I began to take slow, small steps towards them.

"NO!"

"What are you doing?! Don't go near them!"

"Kazekage-sama!"

I wanted people to yell these things like a friend would. My only friend would have yelled at me and joined me in my 'demise'. The three ninja that I was approaching I could finally make out their faces. One of them was smiling and they had golden blonde hair that hung in their face, tied up like a girl in the back.

Then my eyes turned to the one next to him. It was a male, a little taller than the blonde and he wore a dark orange mask. His unruly hair stuck out everywhere on his head and you could only see one of his eyes, which made him look even more dangerous. It didn't phase me. All three of the ninja's wore the cloaks that Itutsu had described. Dark black with red outlined clouds on them. I couldn't figure out what they wanted, but they would surely asked for it.

Then there was the last person. I assumed he was leading the squad of three since he stood in front of the other two. He smiled at me and nodded his head, a bit in respect. I knew who he was, even though I needed to let his image sink in so I could remember if he tried anything. He had dark hair that hung in his face and he seemed to have blood red eyes with tomas that stood still. They moved to use jutsu, but he wouldn't use them now. The male also had small ears on his head a small tail that stuck out from under his cloak. He was an interesting animal indeed. He had bags under his eyes and he looked much older than I knew he was. He raised a hand to point at me.

"What do you want in my village?" I demanded, a deep growl in my throat. My tail lashed and my ears were back. I wanted them out of my village before I took care of them myself.

The blonde chuckled and the one with the mask stood his ground.

The man standing in front of them sighed and lowered his hand. "We come in peace to you, Kazekage, though we do need questions answered...."

One of the two behind him took a few steps forward to stand next to me. I stood on guard because I knew he would try something. I hadn't realized that the one with the mask had come from behind me until he had kicked me forward and the blonde punched me in the face, shooting me up a few feet in the air.

"Just a quick hustle!" the blonde howled and he smiled. The masked one jumped out of the way as I landed right where he had been standing.

"Boys, don't bully him too much. Just enough so he'll talk."

I ignored the comment and wiped blood from my face and shook my head. "It depends on what you want to know," I growled.

He looked at me with a crooked smile and took a step forward. I would not fight, just to keep from them killing anyone around me. The male reached forward and took a good grip on my throat, squeezing a bit so it was harder to breathe.

I growled and grabbed his hand, trying to pull away.

"We need to know many things, but I can start off with a simple question if you like..."

I gulped for air and wriggled around, my long raccoon tail wrapping around one of his legs.

The blonde shrugged and watched quietly while the masked man just stood and laughed lightheartedly under his mask.

"I say we just attack him some more and take him back to base..."

"Shut up Tobi! We aren't doing anything yet..." the blonde growled.

"Okay, sempai!" the one called 'Tobi' said and I still struggled to get away.

"Both of you better shut up..." the one that had a grip on me growled. I tried to get away, but he squeezed tighter. "So where were we? Ah yes... I need to know-"

"I WONT- Tell you ItachI!" I said, a muffled growled reverberated in my chest. I wouldn't get away from this people. I didn't know if they were after my demon or if they were after something else, or passing through.

"I remember..." Itachi said as he held me higher up in the air and he squeezed so that I gasped, my red hair dripping with sweat in my face. I wouldn't hold up much longer.

"If you can tell me where your fox-boy friend is, we'll leave you and your village alone..." he said. My brow was covered in sweat as I tried to resist... I let out a howl of pain as I tried to get help... for me and him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Like I said before :c please review because I want to know you love the story and want it up.**

**Shadow: NO! I hate it... –jking-**

**Jacob: ... I have no say.**

**Sasuke: She's god... –points-**

**Naruto: I WANT MORE BABIES!**

**Amanda: o-o**

_**-SilverPen Sasuke**_


	11. Chapter 10: Fancy Comeback, Dobe

**D: GAARA-CHAN! T-T I hope they'll be okay right? Well, the only way to find out what is truly going on is to read, so here is another chapter and it's long again 8D I love when I get to make big long chapters owo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and Sasuke and other belong to Kishimoto. This story is written by a fan and the babies belongs to me :3 thank you! –slight gore, mpreg, and yaoi-**

_**CHAPTER TEN – Fancy Comeback, Dobe**_

I sat quietly at the kitchen table as I waited for Sasuke to finish making my breakfast. He was quiet and I sat there, humming lightly to myself. We had to head off on another missions today, a little way outside the village. Somehow, we had to go find flowers for a serum for Tsunade to make. Sasuke sat down at the table with me quietly and he listened to me humming. I could smell the food and I looked up at him, taking a pause in my little concert.

"What?" I asked and he smiled. "Nothing, Naruto, it's nothing really."

The cat smiled and looked away and I just giggled. "Nani?" he said and looked at me. I shook my head and sighed. He gave me a questioning look and I laughed. "Just this whole experience!" I murmured. His expression didn't change.

"I mean, I wouldn't want to do this again, but if I had to, I would..." I said and Sasuke smiled. "Then I'm glad you don't hate me for it!" he said before he stood up to go get the left over congee and the sushi he had made for me. He set the large plate down in front of me and sat down beside me. Sasuke wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I was humming again as I tried to eat and then we sat there, him holding me in his arms. It was probably hard for Sasuke to cuddle close to me because of my abdomen, but he was comfortable. My sixth month was good so far and Sasuke wasn't obsessing over Sakura knowing anymore. "We need to go get ready to leave..." I whispered and he nodded. I didn't want to leave as I was still hungry and tired.

As we were getting ready, I began to sing the song I had been humming before. Sasuke listened to me as I sung and kept saying how it would be stuck in his head for the rest of the day...

"You make me so excited,

And I don't wanna fight it!

I start to blush,

You are my sugar- rush!

Ain't nothing better baby,

Is it for real or maybe?

I'm losing touch,

You are my sugar rush!"

-o-o-o-

We stood waiting for Sakura and Kakashi to get to our meeting place in the training grounds. It wasn't like her to be late and after she was worried about me so much, too. I couldn't stand on my feet any longer, so I went and sat down under a tree, my stomach was bulging and I had my hands folded over it. Sasuke just stood watch for our two teammates while I relaxed. His tail soon lashed angrily as neither of them showed their faces.

A few minutes later when I thought Sasuke would flip his lid, Kakashi finally appeared. He yelled at the silver-haired ninja in a rage. "You late!" he finally was able to calmly talk, but it was through gritted teeth. Sasuke was scaring me a bit...

"Yes, I am late. Now, can one of you tell me where Sakura is?" our sensei questioned calmly. Sasuke didn't answer as he spun on his heals to start pacing back and forth angrily. I stood up and went to stand in front of Kakashi. "We aren't sure. She hasn't shown up yet and I haven't talked to her since yesterday morning."

"_**I hope she went and died in a ditch. It would be a suitable death for her, don't you think?"**_

"_Shut up! You're such an asshole when something goes wrong!"_

"_**Good! It's my job, kit!" **_the fox growled. He tried talking to me again, but I blocked him out since he started talking about Sakura and how she would ruin my life and then he started insulting Sasuke so I ignored him.

Then I was distracted when I heard Sasuke saying Sakura's name. The rabbit was running up the road towards us at a fast pace and I thought she might run the cat right over. She came to a halt right in front of Sasuke and she huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!" I asked worriedly and I waddled over to her. She shook her head and looked up at me, brushing her hair and ears out of her face. "N-No!" she said, wiping sweat from her brow.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he came over to stand beside her and he patted her gently on the back. I knew I looked nervous and I wondered what might have been going on and if it had anything to do with me.

The pink haired girl looked up and I noticed it looked like maybe tears were welling up behind her eyes. I went along with her feelings and _**I**_ felt like I was going to cry. "Something's wrong!" she echoed my thoughts. "The sand village was just attacked yesterday in the early morning and Tsunade-sama told me to come tell you guys about it! She wants to see Kakashi right away!"

Our sensei ordered us to stay where we were and for Sakura and Sasuke to protect me. Why did I need protection? I would be fine. It wasn't like the people who were after the Sand village were going to come here. I should have asked who the people were before I assumed.

-o-o-o-

"So they know about it...."

"Yes. From the information Gaara sent us with his messenger bird, Techi, about who attacked and what they were and ARE after. We need to keep an eye on him. Where is he?"

"The rest of my team are watching over him, Tsunade-sama."

I became silent and sighed, spreading the papers I had out on my desk around. Kakashi stared at me without a word.

"What are we to do?" he murmured.

"All we can do is watch and protect him for now..."

Kakashi nodded at my response and before he was ready to head off, I stopped in his tracks.

"I don't know what the Akatsuki are after him for, but all we can do, for the time being, is watch, guard, and wait."

-o-o-o-

Naruto sat quietly where I had been sitting before, under a tree. Sakura was just trying to calm down and she had explained what Tsunade had told her. I felt as nervous as a turkey during the holidays... except the people who were hunting weren't after me.

They were after Naruto. Sakura had told us all about it:

_Kakashi had gone and we were left standing. Naruto had turned to face her and he helped her to stand up straighter. "Sakura, what does Tsunade need from Kakashi? What's going on?" I questioned. They both walked over to me and we formed a circle so we could see each other's faces._

_She cleared her throat before talking. "It's about the Akatsuki!" she growled. Naruto stared at her, his eyes wide. I was quiet as I thought about the organization that my brother was involved in._

"_What are they after?"_

"_..." she turned to look at Naruto and then to me. "...... They're after Naruto..." she said and her eyes looked like they were welling up with tears again._

It had made him so depressed to hear and Naruto just wanted to sleep now. I sighed and knew I should probably have taken him home, but that would be the first place to look. If they were after him, we should have him in a guarded area. I sighed inwardly and went to go sit down next to him. Sakura watched me quietly and she turned to look for anyone without a word.

The blonde groggily reached over and he gripped my hand. I didn't say anything as he took it and I inched a little closer. He splayed my hand over one part of his abdomen and I heard him yawn. I wasn't expecting anything to happen, especially in the middle of his sixth month. There was a gentle thump on my hand and I didn't move it, but I drew in a quick breath and held it in. Naruto patted my hand and I looked at him and he was smiling.

He made me bring up questions that I never wanted an answer for. "Naruto... what's on your mind..." I said, but my voice cracked at the end. It was dry and I didn't want to speak. The blonde didn't let my hand go and I felt another light thump.

"Right now, I'm thinking about what is going to happen to the five of us... I mean six..." he murmured, sounding tired. My gray eyes glanced over at him and I had to take that image in. He was half asleep and he was in his sixth month. It was an interesting life for him, but it was a thing I would remember forever, no matter what happened.

Naruto was quiet, but I could feel him moving beside me. He was uncomfortable and he probably wanted to get away. "I just want you to be here, Sasuke..." the blonde murmured and pulled my hand off his stomach and he held it between his. His hands were so warm compared to mine and his ears were probably back against his head in nervousness. My tail lashed and my ears were back. Sakura stood off in the clearing, looking out for anyone while I sat here with Naruto.

We needed to hide him somewhere if the Akatsuki were after him. Where, I didn't know, but I knew we could hide him safely if we could find a safe spot to keep him...

-o-o-o-

I didn't want them to worry about me, but they had to. There were three reasons to and they couldn't let those three reasons die. I still held Sasuke's hand in between mine and he didn't move to pull away. He was quiet and I leaned my head on his shoulder, trying to calm myself down as I thought about what could happen.

The Akatsuki were after me for those three reasons. I laid one hand on my stomach and sighed. Kyuubi had told me they would have fluttering movements in the sixth month and it would get stronger over time. Now I knew there was something there and I couldn't bear to let them get hurt. If I died, they died. They needed me and they needed my chakra. Right now, Sasuke and Sakura were trying to protect the four of us intertwined. I don't know how the Akatsuki found out about me and my three little gifts, but I wouldn't let them get anywhere near me.

"_**Don't be so keen on that..."**_

"_What are you saying then?"_

"_**They could get you... all I know is that they're in the village. I can't tell where, but they ARE here... I'll let you know if they get closer."**_

"_Can't I use your chakra to fight? I mean it would help-"_

"_**No, because if you did, the children would react along with it..." **_My tail lashed madly at the fact that I would be completely useless. _**"The cat and rabbit will protect you, kit. They'll put their lives on the line for you, especially your boyfriend."**_

"_....I don't know how I'm going to deal with this..."_

"_**Just stay alert and be careful. Your teme will protect you..."**_

"_Fine, fine... just please keep them safe..."_

"_**I'm doing all I can. I promise you that..."**_

Kyuubi receded back into my subconscious and I couldn't think of anything to say aloud. And when all had become quiet, even when the wind began to stop blowing, it made me uneasy and I had the weirdest feeling in my stomach.

Sasuke looked over at me and I knew something was on his mind. "Are you alright Naruto? You're awfully quiet..." I nodded to his answer and winced. I didn't like the feeling I was getting and something felt off.

"_**GET UP."**_

I was surprised by the demand in the Kyuubi's voice that echoed through my head. I released Sasuke's hand and stood up. He stared up at me and there was a confused expression glued onto his face. "What? Someone is here?" he asked, standing up along with me.

Everything felt frozen and I tried to nodded and say yes, but my voice cracked and I couldn't get it out. Sakura was alert and so was Sasuke in a matter of seconds. The fur on the black cat's tail was sticking straight up. He knew who was here and I couldn't tell. I stood protectively with my tail around my legs and my hands on my stomach.

"_**Tell them three people are-"**_

"Come out where ever you are!" Sasuke called in a mocking tone, even though his fur was fluffed out in fear.

Sakura was quiet and she backed up to stand next to the two of us. There was something like a buzzing noise in my ear, the air crackling in the contact between the people in the clearing.

"Get out here!" Sasuke yowled and it became deathly quiet. The only noise was the flowing of the wind through the leaves above our heads. I should have moved.

Someone jumped down behind us and Sakura spun around to face him or her. (At this point I wasn't sure) The rabbit stared at an adult who had dusty blonde hair. He smiled wickedly at her and then his eyes moved to settle on me. I was breaking out in a cold sweat as I took a step back. "Lookie who we have here..." the man murmured and smiled. He had ice blue eyes and dusty blonde hair that was tied up in something like a ponytail. He wore a dark black cloak and it had dark red clouds on it. He chuckled and looked back at Sakura. "Hand him over and no one gets hurt."

Now I really needed Sasuke by my side. I looked over my shoulder at him and found him face to face with someone else. He was level with a ninja taller than him who wore a dark orange mask and a cloak like the blonde who was facing us. He had dark hair that stuck out everywhere from out under his mask. There was only one eye hole on the mask and you could see a deep red emanating from it. I shudder at the thought of who it might be. I looked at Sasuke and his Sharingan were activated. He was countering the other man and it scared me.

"_**One left..."**_

We all jumped when a person appeared in between the three of us. I looked at the pale face and saw the dark coal like hair hanging in the man's face. He had dark red eyes and he seemed to be staring at me for the longest time. I was frozen in spot and time seemed to freeze with me.

I knew who it was immediately. I could hear a growl rising in Sasuke's throat and it suddenly escaped from between gritted teeth. "Itachi!!!!" he said, almost biting down on his own tongue. My breath caught in my throat and I knew we would be given no mercy. The weasel (that was his animal combination) turned to look at Sasuke in a defensive pose. He was quiet, but Sasuke's face was twisted into a look of rage. The cat wouldn't attack, but he wouldn't do that while I was in his sight.

"Imotou..." Itachi said with poison in his voice. I resisted the urge to call out to Sasuke.

The other two from Akatsuki were still in attack positions. Sasuke glanced at me and Sakura inched closer to me.

"We need Naruto to take back-"

"NO! You are taking him no where!" Sasuke growled and I knew he would lash out sooner or later. He jumped up to kick his brother in the face and he stumbled back a bit. Itachi turned back to face him and it was like he hadn't been hit at all. Sasuke stood back and the male behind him grabbed his arms. Sasuke kicked backwards to kick him right in the private area and he stumbled backwards. I looked about, struggling to say something.

Sakura jumped towards the blonde. "Take him out Tobi! I've got the rabbit!" he called and he gripped Sakura's wrists, twisting her arms around until she yowled out in pain. This 'Tobi' was all ready prepared and he had tried to restrain Sasuke again. "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed out my name, his tail between his legs as Tobi lifted him off the ground, ready to throw him.

"RUN!"

"_**GO! RUN!"**_

I took heed of both of them and I spun around as quickly as I could, even though I was tired, hungry, and the fact my feet hurt, to start running away, running into the forest.

It was like I was just a jewel they had to protect. I had to leave them behind as I ran and I needed to find a place to hide. My chakra was weak because the three children needed it, so it would help me hide.

"Go after him!" I heard one of the men yell, whether it be Itachi or one of his buddies. Now they were after me.

Twigs and sticks were snapping behind me and I knew one was after me. I was losing my breath and I would have to stop soon to catch it.

When I couldn't hear anymore noise from behind me, I found a little sheltered spot where I could sit and catch my breath. "Stupid pregnancy.... stupid fox... stupid Akatsuki..." I huffed and the fox growled at me. _**"I'm trying to help save your life! Now get up and run!"**_

I tried to follow the Kyuubi's orders, but as I stood up, I felt a weight on my wrists as I tried to run and I stumbled, looking to find Itachi behind me, latched onto my wrists. "Itachi!" I barked and took an attempt to pull away. He didn't let go and a growl echoed deep in his throat. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Glad to see you remember me..." he said and twisted my one wrist far back so it hurt and I let out a scream, trying to pull away. Itachi knew what my condition was and he probably knew how far along I was. My stomach wasn't big and that proved it. Three more months and I would grow even fatter.

"I know what's wrong with you Naruto... you're coming with us. If you comply and come easily, we won't hurt you or your kits..." he said, almost a purr in his voice. I still tried to pull away and he just twisted my wrist back a little more. I yowled and I knew if he bent it back any farther, it would break.

I shook my head, my eyes squinted shut. "NO! STOP IT! Don't hurt me or them! Don't hurt anyone!"

"It's too late to not hurt anyone... But I can promise if you come with us, we won't cause any more harm..."

Tears were welling up in my eyes and they finally streamed down my face. I felt cold and alone. Itachi stopped bending my wrist and I had no choice but to comply with his demands.

Itachi smiled and let go of my other hand, then he began pulling me along behind him. "Then we shall head away..." he murmured and he whistled, a silent whistle that was so loud to me and I had the urge to cover my ears.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was too late...

He was gone...

Now we couldn't do anything but lie in the pain and agony that we were in. I could hear someone talking, but I didn't know what was going on. I heard my fox's name and my eyes shot open to stare up at a white ceiling and bright yellow lights shining in my face. I remembered all the blood... there was too much and now I remembered what I saw before I passed out.

Itachi had run off and so had the other two. Blood had clouded my vision and I hadn't known what was coming.

"These two will be fine, Kakashi. The problem is what we're missing..."

"Tsunade-sensei! We have to go after them! We have to go NOW!"

"There are four lives at stake here, not just one..." Kakashi stated.

"I know this! Be silent. I'll send out a team of Anbu as soon as possible."

I could feel pain as it went throughout my body. I slowly sat up and looked around the room to find Sakura in a bed on the other side of the room and Kakashi and Tsunade discussing something together in the middle of the room. They were talking about him.

"Where is he?"

They all became quiet and turned to look at me. Sakura went into a fit of crying and she looked away. Tsunade was quiet and Kakashi was the only one left looking at me. He sauntered over to stand next to my bed.

"...." he was quiet.

"Well?" I questioned. "Where's Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver-haired man looked up at me and there was no sign of hope on his face. I sighed and looked away. I wished I could cry and I wished I could see his foxy face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke... the Akatsuki took him away..."

I winced and my eyes flew shut. I could see an image of his bright smiling face before this had ever happened.

"Tsunade is sending out squads right this minute and so is Kazekage-Gaara. Both villages will be looking diligently for him. I promise you we will find Itachi and get Naruto back..." he said before placing a hand on my shoulder.

Itachi... the brother I despised and I wanted him to die. He had stolen my love from me, and even at this point in the blonde's life. He wanted our babies. He was probably ordered to come and get them. What would he be after next? Would he be after me next because I was Naruto's mate? His plans were unknown and I was scared to find out what he truly wanted.

All that mattered was that Naruto was gone...

I needed to get him back... he was probably going through so much pain.

The pain and blood I had to endure before. Did he have to go through that? Hopefully, he had complied with them and they hadn't injured him.

As soon as I am out of the hospital, I am going to find him and get Naruto back.

I'm going to get the bloody revenge I always wanted, no matter if it is just Itachi dying, or all his friends were going with him.

Naruto was going to be found and brought back, no matter the circumstances.

-O-o-O-o-

I hope you reviews... I need some motivation please! Thank you! –blows kisses- Hope you enjoyed it!

-_SilverPen Sasuke_


	12. Chapter 11: A Trained Eye

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and Sasuke and other belong to Kishimoto. This story is written by a fan and the babies belongs to me :3 thank you! –slight gore, mpreg, and yaoi-**

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN – A Trained Eye**_

Two weeks.

Two long weeks... without him...

No one could find him. Everyone Tsunade sent out couldn't follow the trail left by Naruto's scent with the dogs, even Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. I was going into depression and it wouldn't go away. Right now, I was sitting at home, preparing to go out on a mission with my two teammates. Yuki sat on my lap, half asleep and half alert. Ever since Naruto disappeared, the cat followed me around everywhere. It was like he knew something was wrong.

I sighed and the cat looked up at me. He was like me, missing Naruto. But I was worse since I couldn't live without the blonde in my life.

I had to go out on a D ranked mission. Ever since the Akatsuki had visited the village, Tsunade wouldn't let me and my squad go out on anything higher than a C. She didn't want the Akatsuki to come back and she didn't want our team to be the one being targeted.

The only thing that was on my mind was what Naruto might be going through. He wasn't there and I just wondered what they might be doing to him. Yuki meowed and jumped off my lap, running over to the door and he sniffed at the crack under it.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Sakura-chan.... I'm here..." I said, getting up and heading over to the door to open it. We had to head out on our mission and Yuki was going to be joining us too...

-o-o-o-o-o-

"The mission for today is we have to go find a missing ninja dog for Tsunade. It won't take long, so we'll be done fast enough so you guys can go home..." Kakashi said in a bored tone and Sakura snorted.

She glanced at me and then looked at our sensei. "Why do we have to do this?! It's so stupid... just because _**he**_ isn't here. I hate this!" she let out some of her thoughts and I looked away, wishing he was there and that we wouldn't have to worry anymore about him. I sighed and let out a yawn, signaling I hadn't gotten much sleep. I couldn't sleep when I knew he was in trouble and I knew he wasn't there.

"Let's just go..." Kakashi said and he began to walk away from us. I rolled my eyes and stalked off after him, thinking about things inside my head, like how it would be now. I wanted to know what it would be like if he were here. I was scared to know how he might be; probably complaining over the mission we received.

Sakura followed him as we headed off into the village to go find our client. I so didn't want to have to be there, trying to find a dog. It was like my heart was aching to go find Naruto. Yuki jumped up on my shoulder and he meowed gently in my ear. He was worried too and he wanted to know what we were doing. No one probably remembered that I could speak to cats since I had grown up with them. He meowed again and I sighed.

"Right now, I wish we could go searching for Naruto instead of going on this damned mission..." I muttered and Yuki meowed along with my thoughts. I was becoming so depressed and it was hard to stand anymore. I needed him there to keep my life in balance.

If I didn't find him soon, I might fall apart.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"DAMN IT!" I yelled and slammed my hands down on my desk. The squad leader in front of me asked if he could leave and I huffed, nodding and crossing my arms over my chest as I sat down in my chair. He left and I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. We couldn't find him and yet we had a small trail.

I couldn't find him, but I was not going to give up. Sasuke, his mate, was not going to give up either. We had to find Naruto before he gave birth which was in about 2 months and a few weeks. We had no time to waste.

There was a knock on my office door and I looked up. "Gaara-sama! We have a lead!"

My eyes widened and I ordered the person in. Temari came racing through the door, right over to my desk. I nodded for her to tell me what was going on.

"Gaara..." she murmured.

"Tell me. I need to know and now."

She sighed and took a few deep breaths before she began. "I was out on a mission and we found a trail. It's in a far away village called the River village. It's very small and a different location from the Akatsuki's first hideout. We don't know how to get to it, but we know it's somewhere near that village-"

"If it was far away, it would have been too much for Naruto to walk there. They could have killed him-"

"GAARA! He's not dead. The scent was fresh. They must take him out to walk around if they have him locked up somewhere. They're trying to take care of him until he's to give birth..." she said, trying to tell me her thoughts. We needed to take immediate action.

I shook my head and soon was sitting back down in my chair, my face in my hands. It was weird for me to be so emotional like this. My emotions were going haywire for him. I had a special closeness to him that wouldn't go away. If I could say it, I would. But then there was the true person I was in love with, even though I didn't get to see him all the time.

Temari knocked on my desk to get my attention as I looked up. "I also wanted to tell you that Lee is here..." she sighed and turned to exit the room. My day was just getting a little better as he came into the room as soon as she left.

"Gaara-chan!" Oh how I loved it when he called me that. I smiled a slight bit and moved out from behind my desk so he could reach me to give me a hug. He smiled and I hugged him back close and kissed him on the forehead.

"How come you're here?"

"Squads in town to try and help track.... well you know...."

I nodded. "I knew Konoha would do that, but I didn't expect it to be your squad. Temari will be happy to have a chat with Neji and Tenten again..." I said and smiled softly. "Has there been any news on Naruto? What about Sasuke; is he alright?"

The young wolf smiled up at me and I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad I got to see you... we need to take a team and-"

"We know. I came to get you so you could go searching with our squad. It would be an odd amount of people, but it could work. Temari already told us what she found and hopefully we'll be able to find the same thing. I love you Gaara-chan and you shouldn't worry so much..." Lee giggled and he brushed some hair out of my face.

"Now come on, Gaara-chan, so we can hurry up and get a lead!" the boy said and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door to go and look for the other I wanted to find.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was so dark, but I could see the outline of objects that lined my room. The edge of the bed I was shackled to; the chair on the other side of the room; a window, blocked out so I couldn't look outside; a notebook on a small desk in the middle of the room where I could sit and write if I needed to; a small TV in the other corner of the room across from the chair in the other corner. It wasn't roomy, but this was what I had to deal with. I was shackled to the bed with chains on my legs. It made my feet hurt even more and I wondered how they thought I would survive through this. Right now, I was hungry, but I wouldn't say anything. If I did, they'd tie me down again and force feed me with a tube and some type of horrible tasting nutritious drink. Kyuubi wouldn't do anything. Of course he wouldn't do anything, because if he did, it would mean trouble for the four of us.

"_**Go to sleep, Naruto. It will pass much faster."**_

"_I can't sleep. I'm too worried and I want to get out of here. They're torturing me!"_

"_**The stuff they're giving you is better than some of the crap you eat. I wish they wouldn't do it the way they've been, though. I've had to heal your throat so many times. I'm afraid they might hurt something else other than just that. I can't do anything with you in a state like this."**_

"_I know that. I want to get out of here..." _he became quiet and I sighed, staring up at the ceiling. One of those people would be back to check on me again. They were probably going to torture me again. I don't know who it would be, but they usually sent in Itachi. Surprisingly, he was gentle and he liked to talk to me. If I was ever let outside to walk, he and the dirty blonde (I had learned his name is Deidara) would take me out and watch me carefully while I enjoyed my little piece of freedom. Itachi loved to talk to me when he could. The only time he was mean and didn't talk was when one of his friends were around, and then he wouldn't talk or even look at me most of the time. Kyuubi grunted as he listened to my thoughts. He didn't like the fact that I was taking a liking to Itachi. Maybe it was because he looked almost like Sasuke, just older and he was a weasel instead of a cat. I couldn't help the fact that I liked people with dark hair color.

I suddenly heard a light tapping on the door and I heard a gruff voice speak my name.

"_I told you one of them would come back."_

"_**I never said it wouldn't happen."**_

The door was slowly opening and it revealed Itachi to be looking inside my room. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed someone behind him. It was not going to be a nice night. My throat was going to be scarred up again and I wouldn't be able to talk. "Konbanwa..." I said, my voice cracked as I spoke from the mistreatment, as he entered, followed by the one I had hoped never to see. I heard the Kyuubi growl his name. _**"PEIN." **_My tail lashed as I sat up and my ears went back. A growl rumbled in my throat as the leader spoke.

"How far along is he, Itachi?" the orange haired man questioned.

"He's going to reach seven months in a few days."

"Alright. I'll get Deidara and you can finish up here and then leave him."

Itachi nodded and I knew he had to follow orders no matter what. His leader left and a few seconds later, Deidara strode in. I always thought he looked something like a girl, but that didn't mean anything.

"Alright!" Deidara clapped his hands together. "Let's get this done so we can get out of here!"

Itachi let out a deep throated sigh and the blonde gave him a weird look. They left the door open so we could all actually see.

"Whatever, go get the tube and such Dei. Just hurry up, okay?" the weasel growled at him and Deidara went racing towards the door. Itachi turned to me and I let a small smile slide over my face.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, tonight." He nodded.

As soon as he looked to the door, Deidara came in and I gently put my hands on my abdomen again. Thinking what they were going to do to me made me feel extremely uncomfortable, but I couldn't do anything about it.

Both of them began preparing for it. Deidara began to tie me down to make sure I couldn't get away. This happened three times a day. Why couldn't they just give me food instead of stuffing it down my throat by force? I sighed as Itachi prepared the tube and I just completely gave up on struggling because it only made everything worse than it already was.

"Okay, Naruto. Just open your mouth and I'll do this as painlessly as possible," Itachi instructed with the thin red tube in hand. I closed my eyes shut and slowly opened my mouth. A second later, the red tube was down my throat and being fed into my stomach. Even after so many times of this, my body refused to get used to it and my throat began to constrict around the tube and I began to choke.

"_**Calm down, kit. If you choke..."**_

"_I'm as calm as I can be right now! If I was any calmer, I'd be dead. It just hurts badly! My throat is raw enough already!" _I let a growl rip out of my chest as they pushed the tube farther down.

A few minutes later, it was down and the tube was far enough. I panted while they got the bland mixture of liquids ready. I winced a bit at the smell and I saw Deidara wince at the smell of it too, just as he began pouring it with a funnel into the tube.

It was so cold and I wanted it to be over. I felt sick and I thought I might have gotten sick right there and then. Then, as soon as it started, it stopped. My stomach was full but if I had to, I would get sick later. Deidara said something, but I felt woozy and I didn't get to catch it. Itachi began to slowly pull the tube up and it felt worse than trying to get it down. I gagged as he pulled it out and tossed it away.

My head felt like this every time. Now I just wanted to sleep and that's what I was planning to do. I could hear someone talking to me and it sounded like a mixture between the Kyuubi and Itachi talking.

"_**I'll heal your throat and watch out for you and your kits. Just rest now."**_

"I'll be back to check on you later, Naruto," Itachi said as he untied my arms and left me alone. I was still in pain as I cried myself to sleep.

-o-o-o-

The dream that I was having was so wonderful. Sasuke and I had never been separated and we were still together. The only thing that was different was that there were three little children. I couldn't see their faces of what kind of animals they were, but they were there. Kyuubi was probably messing with my head so I wouldn't be able to dream what they looked like. For now, I could wait. I watched as Sasuke smiled and then my dream ended as there was a loud thump on my room door.

My eyes snapped open and I slowly sat up, placing my hands on my abdomen. No, it was still reality. The door opened a little and I almost called _**his**_ name out, but it wasn't him. It was Itachi.

"You're up?" he whispered, slipping into my room.

"No. You woke me, but I'm fine."

"It will take a little while to get back there, you know. At least 2 weeks. We'll need to take many rests along the way and it'll be that way until we reach the halfway point. Then it'll be his job. I sent a bird out yesterday."

"O-Oh..." I murmured. Itachi's eyes glanced down to my abdomen. "We'll have to do a lot of resting. And before we leave the village we'll have to get food before we go."

When he said that, I instantly thought of ramen and I realized I hadn't eaten it in so long and now I was starving and I had a real craving for it. He helped me up off the bed and we both headed for the door except he got there first and I was waddling. We slipped out of the room and began to slowly make our way through the building to the bottom floor. No one else awoke and we made our way through as quietly as possible.

As soon as we reached the front door, he unlocked it and let me outside. I was glad that he was doing this for me. If I were to be cooped up in that room anymore, I would go crazy. There was a light thump on my stomach and I rubbed where I had been kicked. I needed to get out of danger before they were in danger. They had been for the past month and I couldn't let anything happen to them.

We were outside. I was finally outside again! Itachi took the lead and we took our time as we went into the woods. He kept going and I followed until we came to a small clearing where we stopped. The weasel stopped and turned to face me.

"You know we'll have to keep moving. They will find out we're gone in the morning," he murmured. I nodded unconsciously.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" I quietly headed over to a large boulder and sat down.

"I'm going to head into the village and get you something for the trip. You need to stay here and disguise yourself while I go to get supplies. Stay here and I'll be back in the blink of an eye." I nodded and he was gone.

....Now all I could do was wait.

-o-o-o-o-o-

WOW. Naruto's life kind of sucks at the moment huh? And Sasuke DX jeez he really needs his boyfriend/mate right now. I feel bad for him :\ Sometimes I wish I didn't write this stuff lol. Oh well... now here's another cliffhanger! LIKE IT? LOVE IT? **REVIEW! (Please?)**

_-SilverPen Sasuke_


End file.
